Nico and Ann
by TeamNightfury
Summary: Nico, Ann, Percy and Annabeth go on a long trip... THIRD BOOK IN THE NICO'S SUMMER DIARY SERIES!
1. June 8th, 2012: Atlantic Ocean

**A/N: Woo Hoo! Nico is BACK! Before I get started I would like to say a little something…**

**I do not own Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Chiron, Camp Half-Blood and all that fun stuff that Rick Riordan wrote about. But **_**I**_** do own Ann and nobody owns Europe… I also don't own the allusions that will probably come up occasionally. **

**So, this story (look at the date) takes place 2 YEARS after Nico's Summer Diary and Ann's English Journal. Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Ann are off to… Well… you'll find out. **

**For anyone who doesn't know me, I am April. I write the Nico side the story. Ann is written by the real life Ann. Her name is Ann (**_hi_**). She is the Italics and I am the bolded writing. Ann and I switch off, every other day. **

**THIS IS A DIARY! Naturally, there are some days that won't be as long. We tried to be as factual as possible, but sometimes we'll make stuff up. AND THAT'S OK! Writing is just like that. **

**If you like it please review! We also like suggestions. We hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>June 8, 2012<p>

Nico:

Yes! I get to be the first to write in the notebook! Two summers ago summer, I wrote in a JOURNAL because Chiron made me, but apparently Ann also wrote one (also forced to). So we decided to write one joint journal over this year's vacation.

I was more excited for this year than i was two years ago. The only problem is that we're getting there by boat. Again, Zeus has a problem with his nephews traveling to Europe through _his_ air. Yes, we're going to Europe! Annabeth's dad gave her a trip to Europe for her Christmas/birthday/please-move-back-in-with-me-for-college-just-for-a-few-years, and Ann, Percy and I are just tagging along. Percy and Ann's mothers also pitched in a little. There's also this scholarship thing, I guess, for parentless Demigods (sigh) so my trip was covered. Europe's educational, right. There's lots of old stuff… For the next three months I will be traveling around Europe and sharing a room with Percy. Not that I mind, he has sort of become a brother to me over the years.

From the second the boat trip started all of my excitement was gone and I suddenly remembered last summer, why we didn't sleep on the boat, and the huge lunch and Skittles I had just eaten. I felt so sick, but didn't puke until a half-hour into the voyage. And everyone but me was fine. Percy is the son of Poseidon, so that doesn't bother him, Ann practically grew up on the water. Annabeth is just Annabeth.

So, Ann rubbed my back as my lunch fell into the water. 'For Poseidon!' I thought unenthusiastically, heaving again. By the way Ann's hand felt on my back, I think she was grossed out. Fun Fact, though: If you eat Skittles when you're sick you'll be literally throwing up rainbows, but not in the awkward way... This also works with Popsicles.

After my stomach was empty I dragged myself down to "The Boys Room", which is my room that I'm sharing with Percy, and the four of us hung out, but I mostly laid on my bed, hugging a pillow. Throwing up can make you really tired.

The whole night was awful. I ended up sleeping on the bathroom floor with a blanket pillow. Well, sleeping is an exaggeration. So, I am here at 11:00 PM cold, soar, tired, sick and I can still feel the boat rocking, rocking, rocking. My hand is hurting too... Hopefully Ann has a better day tomorrow.

Nico Di Angelo*

* * *

><p><strong>The Real AN: I you are confused you may have to read Nico's Summer Diary. I have gotten permission from Arpil Mayz to write this because... yeah... **

**So Ann and I will be posting on the days that Nico and Ann wrote this. **

**I would also like to congradulate Ann for getting THE MOST INSPIRATIONAL BAND PERSON AWARD! last night! **

**Please review! I like feedback. I hope you enjoied it (even though it was kinda short). **

**~April**


	2. June 9th, 2012: Atlantic Ocean

_Yay! It's my turn! Even though no one reviewed. Boo to all of you. You people should seriously review... otherwise we won't update. Anyways, onto the next chapter. _

* * *

><p>June 9, 2012<p>

Ann:

And here I am writing again. Except this time, it's voluntary! How in the world was I convinced to do this?

Anyways, like Nico wrote, we're going to Europe! Which is awesome because I was stuck in Washington pretty much my whole life.

Day two on the boat (Something about not being able to fly) and I'm boooored. The most exciting thing that happened was Nico getting sick yesterday. I feel horrible because I couldn't really comfort him all that much because I get grossed out easily. I feel bad for him, but don't want to get sick myself.

I'm a bad girlfriend.

So today we did nothing, basically we sat underneath the deck and talked. And by "we" I mean Nico and me and occasionally Percy or Annabeth to "check up" on us.

Seriously. Where's the trust here?

We talked about camp and Nico quizzed me on Greek History, because it seems no matter how many times I've heard it, learned it, ect. ect. I can't remember anything about it.

I'm a bad demigod.

~Ann

* * *

><p><em>Terribly sorry it's so short. <em>

_And congrats to April for recieving the most dedicated band person award! I know, I inspired you you to be dedicated. THATS how it works._

_Anyway people, review. Otherwise we think no one's reading it, so we won't update. _

_Fair enough? _

_~Ann_

_DFTBA_


	3. June 10th, 2012: Atlantic Ocean

June 10, 2012

Nico:

June 10… June 10… For some reason today seems like it should be significant to me in some way… Maybe it's the 11th? No, that's 9/11. Anyways…

Today is day three of four on this Go-… stupid… ship. I am tired of rocking, but I _have_ stopped throwing up and I have somewhat gotten so that I am not falling down every step. It's bad enough that my feet are too big for my body and that I've already been clumsy lately (Annabeth says I'm growing, but whatever…).

And for the record, I HATE SEAFOOD. But apparently we need to _"take advantage of the opportunity, nyah nyah nyah…"_ according to _Percy_. I told him that he's not my mom and he got mad. Tee hee. But, seriously, fish is sick, and not in the Sk8r way. Literally sick. Let me throw you a scenario. What if the fish was still alive and you just swallowed it whole? Now think about _that_ while you're eating that cod… or salmon… or tuna…

Anyways, today was SUPER boring. Again. The boat doesn't have cable (duh), so Ann and I watched Titanic, like three times because that's the only movie that was already in my room and that was free. Ah, the irony… Ann and I sang the duet together each time. I had to fake the first time, which is actually a lot harder to do when you're only singing with one other person and that person is a girl, therefore having a higher voice since Ann's voice didn't change, as mine so embarrassingly did last year (but that's a story for a different time called never). Singing in a group of boys from camp your age is easier to fake. I understood the song better each time, though. Ann insists that she sucks, but I don't think so because 1. she's singing with me, which also means that 2. she doesn't sound bad to me because I'm bias and she also has 3. the voice of an angel, being related to the music god and all. And she was singing with me. My voice still cracks…

Percabeth came and told Ann to go back to her room, between the third and fourth time, and Percy and I had some "Man Time" but I can't write what we talked about. I'm just protecting you Ann! (Crap. Now she's going to wonder… stupid, stupid for writing in pen…) But Ann is right. They are _too_ protective…

… Ok… Since Ann is just going to tease me for bringing it up anyways, I might as well tell you about last year. It's not like the whole world's going to be reading this anyways. Just Ann. It's "Never" Time!

So, last year my voice was doing some MAJOR shifting, like, I was getting CRAZY octaves that even a pickulo (the mini flute thing. That's what it's called, right? Ann would know…) wouldn't get. So, my friends at camp (Ann, Reece Son of Apollo, Ari also Apollo, Skye Daughter of Hades like me, Emily daughter of Athena, Dwyn and Daire twin sons of Hermes) and I were eating pizza on the last day of the school the camp has for year rounders. The last day is always like a big picnic, but with junk food instead of sandwiches with the crust cut off (on my list of foods to try). So, we're sitting around in a circle joking around, and Reece brings up this move called "Molly Poppins" or something like that… and he and Emily (oooooOOOOOO) started talking about this thing called "". Well, every time I said this my voice would crack really bad. They called that word the "Puberty Test".

Now I know 15 is a little late for my voice to change. It's the Italian… But it was bad during school, because at the end of the year we have to sing an "end of the year song" and that was painful and pitiful. I didn't sing… It was _for the better_, BUT! (Because I knew you… I have been chaaaaaaaaNGD! For Gooooooooooooooooddddd).

So now my story will forever be remembered. Great…

**NICO DI ANGELO** *

A/N: I do not own the song FOR GOOD, which was what Nico sang, hense the reference). REVIEW PLEASE BEECAUSE ANN IS SERIOUS ABOUT NOT POSTING. SHE WILL NOT POST. AND I KNOW BECAUSE WE'RE BEST FRIENDS AND WE TALK ABOUT WRITING ON OUR FREE TIME… Yeah! Nerdfighters!

Anyways, please review! And I'll love you and send you a thank you note.

DFTBA

~April


	4. June 11th, 2012: Atlantic Ocean

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's April! Today Ann is at a graduation party and I am at home doing my projects and cleaning. So I am updating for Ann. Now I know today is not June 11. I was stupid and forgot to e-mail the document to Ann, therefor she could not post. I'll post again later to make up for it...**

* * *

><p>June 11, 2012<p>

Ann:

Yay! Last day on the ship. Of course, I think I'm so bored it's beyond repair. One can only watch so much of 'Titanic.'

So I started to annoy them. On purpose. See, the trick is to find what bugs them most, and you have to be persistant. Annabeth, for example, is pretty easy. Ask stupid questions.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I was wondering… what would you call a fly if it didn't have any wings? Because-"

She glared at me, so I ran off. But a carefully placed question every hour or so does the trick.

Let's face it. Percy's no fun to annoy, so I didn't.

Nico was fun though. He was sitting down, (somewhere on a bench) so I sat next to him in the "too-close-but-not-close-enough-that-people-would-care-way."

"Hey," he greeted me, but he seemed wary. Like he somehow knew what I was going to do.

"Hey!" I was pretty cheerful. "Guess what?"

He looked at me like he wasn't sure whether to take me seriously or not. "What?"

"It's a secret," I started to whisper, and wiped my face of any happiness.

He started to believe me. Sucker.

I looked around and motioned for him to lean his head closer. Then I blew in his ear and took off.

I know it doesn't seem very funny, but he hates that, and watching him storm around trying to look for me was hilarious.

Ah. Good times.

We're going to be docking soon!

~Ann


	5. June 12th, 2012: Great Britain

**A/N: So, again I posted twice because I was stupid and forgot to send the document to Ann yesterday. Today Marks the FIRST DAY IN EUROPE! Woo Hoo! **

**Warning: The group goes from country-to-country in a very not logical order. Please don't hate. No one likes Haters, no matter what your button, or bumper sticker, or tee-shirt, or socks, or oversized wristband says. **

**Another Warning: I'm sorry about the OOC in this chapter. BUT THERE IS A REASON FOR IT! She will NOT be an OOC forever and the OOC-nesss of this chapter is "intrical" (For Michael Scott fans) to the plot. **

**Please enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Thanks, **

**~April**

June 12, 2012

Nico:

Thank goodness our voyage was on time! But as soon as I stepped off of the boat I practically fell on my face. Actually, Ann stopped my fall when I knocked her over. But she's cool with it, and the nectar healed her broken thumb right up.

Europe was actually really boring today. I'm not really sure where we are because maps confuse me (too many little, red letters that float and dance and bend…), but the people here have cool accents, so today Ann and I were Jamaican. Annabeth was getting really annoyed by it, and Percy joined in until she glared at him and he appeased him… her… was an accident I promise! (She'll never read this, though, so…)

From my perspective Annabeth must seem really PMS-y and mean all of the time to anyone illegally reading this diary, but _is_ really cruel to me! And I don't even know why! She's _always_ yelling at me or getting annoyed with me, lately. It's not like I'm super stupid and annoying… well, maybe annoying, but I'm really smart! She thinks I'm arrogant. Whatever that means.

Anyways, we were the weird, white Jamaicans in Europe! We got some weird looks, not that we care or anything. We tried to look as serious as possible, and sometimes even offended if someone laughed or made fun. It was awesome. When we checked into the hotel we asked if they had any "Bah-nah-nah-s" or "Coh-Coc". Apparently they didn't. With an accent. Awesome.

We just dropped our stuff in our rooms- boys got 408, girls took 409- and grabbed money to go into town. I guess it really wasn't _that_ boring. Ann and I went to McDonalds for lunch and !It tasted different! We "sealed the deal" with a handshake and an ice-less coke to try it in every country we visited and to compare results.

And that was another thing. The ice-less sodas there. Ann is, like, CRAZY about her drinks being cold. Like, it HAS to be cold. She says cold soda is gross, but I say soda is soda, man! So, when we went to McDonalds and they handed us our two ice-less drinks Ann was all like, "Wait, what? I wanted a Coke _with ice. WITH ICE _please."

And the boy behind the counter replied, "But it is already cold." He looked a little confused, but at the same time he looked tired, like he had dealt with the unhappy "Am-_ar_-i-cans" before.

I stuck my finger in my drink and it was pretty cold, so I convinced Ann to try it, so that we didn't make an even bigger fuss.

For the rest of the day we just ran around town. We got disposable cameras and took pictures of each other and some of us together. And just for the halibut we rode this double-decker bus that gives a new meaning to the color red. At snack time we sat and ate pretzel Goldfish and Sprite (Without ice again) at this little glass table with an umbrella. We said "Cheers!" and clicked our glasses together, pinkies up like the British ('cuz I think that's where we are?) and Ann put her foot on mine. And then, on the way back to the hotel, she grabbed my hand! Oh Yeah!

We've been taking the relationship kid of slower because I have never had a girlfriend before and am kind of unsure, and because Ann had a bad experience before we started going out (I'm not exactly sure what, though. She doesn't like to talk about it.) We sort of silentle agreed to take things slow, but we've been going out for almost a year now and nothing drastic has happened. We've held hands before, but we don't often, and especially not in public. Today was sort of a landmark!

A very happy

Nico. Di… Angelo. *********

**A/N: Review. Review. Review. Review. Thank you!**


	6. June 13th, 2012: Great Britain

June 13, 2011

Ann:

We went to London again today, and we had to suffer through a two-hour long drive with Percabeth. Ugg. The only thing that makes it bearable is being with Nico in the backseat, because we play little kid games like "I Spy," and that A-B-C game where you have to find a word on the signs that starts with the letter 'A.' And then you move on to 'B,' and then 'C,' and so on.

Haha. And since Nico is reading this as well, I have to be careful about what I write, unlike two summers ago. Darn… Was it really only two summers? It sure feels like yesterday.

When we /finally/ arrived in London, all four of us toured to some of the main "Things-To-See/Do" until about noon. Then Percabeth wanted to be alone (Oooo) and Nico and I were given very careful instructions to only use the cellphone unless we were in a dire circumstance. I don't know what "dire" means, but it sounds bad.

Yes, we had our weapons with us. (We would be idiots to leave them, I mean… four demigods together? Helloooo?) I have my trusty bow and arrows and –just in case- a dagger that I hide up my sleeve (not really, I can't tell you where it's actually hidden). Nico has his sword that kinda sorta scares the crap outta me. No offense, and I really mean that, but everytime he has it out, I feel lots of sad, depressing things like despair and sorrow. But mostly I just feel lost. Like someone took my soul from me, and I'm just a walking, or fighting, dead person.

Basically, Nico and I got to be alone until sevenish.

Of course, I went to research things to do before we went, otherwise we would be bored out of our minds. This is what I found:

1) Key Gardens- I think we all know that my oh-so-handsome *cough* boyfriend doesn't do flowers.

2) Richmond Park- Horseback riding. It's not that Nico doesn't like horses, it's that horses don't like Nico. And… Nico doesn't like horses.

3) Serpentine Hyde Park- Has boats. We all know what Nico is like when he's on a boat. (And I'd really rather not get grossed out again).

4) Cabair Helicopters- As the name might suggest, flying in helicopters. Oh wait. Flying.

Instead, I took him to a big grassy area and taught him to dance. It was quite interesting, and I'm just sure that Nico would love to tell you all about it tomorrow.

;D

~Ann

P.S. My foot still hurts.

* * *

><p><em>I can't remember if I'm bold or italics. Oh well. <em>

_So, I couldn't help but notice my chapters were like... five million words shorter than April's. I tried to make this one longer. ;_; Sorry. _

_Er, yeah. Thanks for all the reviews (And story/authors alerts, and the favs)! They make me happy. They make April happy too. They also make me want to update, 'cause I'm not kidding about that... _

_Thanks again!_

_~Ann  
>DFTBA!<em>


	7. June 14th, 2012: Great Britain

**A/N: Hey y'all! It's April reporting from bed. I'm typing on my iPod today because I, sadly, am sick and laying in bed. If there are typos please understand that Autocorrect is not very good (no offense) and that I am also running a small fever. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Like Ann said, we really like getting your reviews. They're fun to read and it makes me very happy!**

**~April  
>DFTBA!<strong>

_*Is posting this chapter* Yeah. What she said. ... XD No reviews = no update. Kay? Thanks and enjoy! _

_~Ann  
>DFTBA as well. <em>

* * *

><p>June 14, 2012<p>

Nico:

Today is Bianca's birthday (Is. It still IS her birthday). I remembered this morning when I was washing my face in the sink thats not in the bathroom. Suddenly I felt just like I has when she first died, numb, dizzy, and crushed, just like she was. I gripped the counter to keep from falling over, or worse, crying.

As Percy came out of the bathroom from his shower he stopped and looked at me like I was throwing up again. "You okay?" he asked. "You look like you're going to puke or something."

"Bianca's birthday," I shook my head. I know it's been a while... Ok, five years... But she was all I had for most of my life. Mom was dead and dad was... Well, the lord of the dead... And too busy to take in his two children. He was nonexistent in my life. Bianca WAS my mom. She WAS my dad and my house and my security blankie and all of my family and all of my friends. After she was gone I had nothing. And... Then I did go on a... Well... Never mind... It wasn't until Percy took me in as his baby brother (Fine. I said it. I called myself a baby. Go ahead and laugh at my terrible life *sarcasm*) that I could feel safe again. And then Ann came into my life and, gods, shes so... Perfect for me. I don't feel scared or sad or angry or stupid or inferior (Ha! I used a big word proving that I'm smart,) when I'm around her. But if she were to go away or...

"I... Need to take a shower," and I disappeared for a half hour.

At breakfast I was still quiet. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Annabeth mouth 'Is he ok?' to Percy.

He mouthed 'Bianca's birthday,' back. Annabeth nodded remembering years past. I have mellowed out quite a bit.

Ann didn't know, even though I've told her about Bianca. It's ok, though, because at the time I didn't really want her to know why I was upset, but she made the day as fun as possible. I have to admit I did cheer up. But she made us go to the flower gardens. I did get to pull a move on her though, and we held hands through the whole park. And holding Ann's hand is most definitely worth going to see flowers.

I gave in again and we went swimming before Annabeth and Percy got back, and I got yelled at by Percy even though NOTHING HAPPENED! We didn't even hold hands or hug. Jeez.

After dinner Ann and I took showers- IN OUR OWN ROOMS -and watched some British movie in our room. We laughed at their accents and the "dramatic" parts.

So, I guess Ann wanted me to talk about dancing (Punk)! I could tell you that I was a natural, that people stopped to watch and applauded when we finished. I could tell you that just ended up teaching Ann and we got bombarded with roses. But that would all be a lie. Ann tried for hours with no luck. And after I stepped on her foot I quit, afraid that I would hurt her again accidentally.

Nico Di Angelo *


	8. June 15th, 2012: Great Britain

**A/N: This is April. We are very sorry, but we have been SUPER busy the past few days. I am updating for Ann today because she updated for me when I was sick, and if you were wondering (and even if you weren't) I am feeling so much better. I slept for a long time and felt so much better. Now the only thing left to say is REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>June 13, 2012<p>

Ann:

Har, Har, very funny.

I was wondering, though, since I didn't know before, if Nico wanted me to know all of that… because since we're co-authors I'm kinda supposed to. So yeah…

And I'm not going to disappear. Even if the enemy took me hostage (which will NEVER happen. I'm a waay too good of a fighter for that) I'll probably be so annoying that they'll have to let me go, cuz if they don't their head will probably explode or something.

-Later (Translated by a hot guy AKA Nico)-

Still in England. Annabeth decided she wanted to drive around and look at scenery the whole day. Talk about boring. An hour into it I fell asleep on Nico's shoulder. I must have been out for like, another hour or so before a loud bang woke me up.

"What's happening?" I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Monster," Nico responded, trying to unbuckle his seatbelt. Both Annabeth and Percy were already gone. "Stay here," he instructed, finally getting out.

"Kay," my voice was still laced with sleep. Then I processed his words. "No… Wait."

I slid out of the car, an arrow already nocked. My companions had moved the fight a good distance from the Prius. Two empusai left. I aimed and let the arrow fly, before something big, dark and heavy landed on top of me. I wasn't even given enough time to scream before I was knocked out.

I don't really remember much, besides waking up and falling asleep.

Oh yeah. And my head hurts like Hades.

Stupid Hellhound

~Ann

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm probibly getting annoying... Pleas review! It means SOOOOOO much to Ann and me!**

**thanks for reading!**

**~April**


	9. June 16th, 2012: Great Britain

**A/N: Hey, it's me again! I'm catching up on the days. So let's just get to it!**

* * *

><p>June 16, 2012<p>

I blame Annabeth for Ann's concussion. Of course it was also Ann's fault for NOT FOLLOWING DIRECTIONS! But who wants to drive ALL DAY to look at trees and valleys and signs with writing. I think the most interesting thing that I saw was a tree with a smiley face spray-painted on the side in neon orange.

So today Ann and I sat in her room and watched more movies and more British TV. Or more like I did. We gave her some nectar yesterday right away but with such a bad concussion we'll have to give it to her tomorrow and some more today for her to be better enough to be running around again. She was still headachy and threw up a few times, but at least she's awake, unlike yesterday. Now it's my turn to just rub her back and try not to puke too as I comfort her.

Percy and I had another talk tonight...

ANN PLEASE DON'T READ PAST THIS POINT

So, since after getting over Bianca's death and the whole running away thing ect. ect. I've looked at Percy as my older brother and apparently the feeling is mutual. Tonight I was getting ready for bed by the sink and mirror that our oddly outside of the bathroom. (our bathroom only has a shower and a toilet!) Percy was laying on the bed. Suddenly he said, "What have you and Ann done?"

I turned off the shavey-thingy and set it down, "What?"

"Like..." Percy struggled for words, "How 'Far have you gone'" Finger quote.

"Nowhere," I replied. "Seriously, we've only really started showing and PDA, like HOLDING HANDS."

"What about when your alone?"

I reared back. "Whoa. We haven't even hit the ball yet. We're up to bat, but haven't taken a swing yet. Metaphorically, of course, because we know what happens when Ann and I play baseball."

(Ann and I were at a party, at camp of course, but it was still a party. Some friends there decided to play baseball. Ann and I ended up on separate teams some how. I was up to bat and Ann decided "Hey, I want to be pitcher." So she was. I can hit a ball pretty hard. Which would ha e been good if her boob hadn't gotten the way... I just lay there on the field, feeling so bad while she went inside someones cabin and iced. I thought she was going to breakup with me and I avoided her. Luckily she didn't. Now back to the present story...)

"Ok. Well, what do you feel around her, like what do you want to do?"

"I feel like... really happy. Like I did when Bianca was still alive. I want to hold her in my arms like you do with Annabeth. I want to keep her safe from this life that gods so kindly screwed for us."

"Like our moms!" Percy laughed.

"Haha! And Annabeth's dad!" We laughed and then it was awkwardly quiet again. I leaned my butt against the counter. "So how far have you gotten?" I asked.

"Well... We ARE older and..."

"Eew!"

Percy shook his head and blushed. "Not that far... Just, like, kissing... Deeply... And-"

I cut him off. "Ok, I get it."

"Yup," Percy nodded. "Bed time. We mitt have a big day tomorrow." And he quickly tucked himself in.

I just turned off the shaver because I really only had a mustache. Stupid Italian-ness.

ANN CAN READ NOW

Sorry, I had to write that down. It was tumbling around and around in my mind. His question was the thing that I was the most curious about...

Something funny about our trip that I forgot to mention was the car. Remember two years ago when we drove across the country in the Prius? I guess Percy didn't pick up how disgusted I am with that car because that's what we rented. I call it "Satina" (Say-Tee-nuh) because the thing is EVIL! If it tries to kill us (like so many Priuses have done) I will... Well, what can I do if I'm dead... Well, I have connections.

Nico Di Angelo*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know the drill... The button's right below... **


	10. June 17th, 2012: Great Britain

**A/N: Well hello... Still April... But this is Ann's writing.**

* * *

><p>June 17, 2012<p>

Ann:

No worries. I didn't read it, but I'm too tired to write.

~Ann


	11. June 18th, 2012: Great Britain

**A/N: Back on track! Thanks for being patient with us and for reviewing. Please continue to do so. LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

June 18, 2012

Nico:

So today at breakfast Percy and Annabeth made an announcement. "Today we're going to have a boys/girls day, and later, a surprise. So Nico will go with Percy for the day, and Ann will come with me!"

Turns out, we were going suit shopping. Since both of us already brought nice pants and nice white shirts, Percy said we could just get blazers and call it good. We don't like shopping either. Then we got lunch.

After we had to get ties in a specific color, for some reason. Annabeth called Percy to tell him. Mine was an olivey color. Percy had to get light blue. Then we just walked around to cute stores- wait… I didn't mean cute… oh man… forget I said that. Anyway, yeah. Stores… We looked at stuff then went to get ice cream. We talked about random stuff, since both of our brains have the attention span of a sparrow.

Around 3:00 we met the girls back at the hotel, but couldn't talk because we had to "get ready." Ready for what?

-Later-

I wrote that last section while Percy was in the shower, then he made me go shower. 'What the heck?' I thought, 'It's, like, 3:00!' When I came out he was shaving, and upon seeing me he made me let him make me "look nice." He made me shave (though there is nothing _to_ shave) and wash my face and gel and comb my hair into a combover/spikey-on-the-side type of deal. Then we got into our outfits and Percy showed me how to tie my tie. And finally we were grabbing the flowers out of the refrigerator and that's when he told me that we were taking our girlfriends to a dance.

Percy and Annabeth had seen a flier a few days before, and luckily, we weren't going to miss it. Tomorrow we will be driving to Ireland and for some reason; Percy says it'll take the whole day. But isn't it right next door?

Percy and I went and knocked on the girls' door. Annabeth opened, wearing a blue dress that went to her knees. It was spaghetti strap and had a big blue bow on the side. Her hair was down, bangs pinned back.

"Wow…" Percy breathed, taking her in his arms. Annabeth kissed him in return.

Then Ann appeared. Her hair was curled in a thousand Boing! curls. Her dress was a cream white and went down to her knees. An olive green ribbon went around it right under her... BOOBS!… and tied in the back. The top was pleated and hat two think, green, straps. The bottom was decorated with green roses that were wound onto the dress. They were the same olive green and so was the poofy stuff on the inside of the dress. She didn't wear much makeup, just some shiny lip stuff, which I loved. Ann is the kind of girl that looks beautiful without all that eye and face crap that too many teenagers spend piling on every morning.

I took her hand and slipped the corsage (white flowers, green ribbon) over her hand, staring into her eyes. The girls grabbed their purses, Ann's I notices was the same white and had the same wound green roses, and we headed out.

Percy drove, Ann and I sitting in the back. She held my hand, which made me insanely happy.

When we got there Annabeth and Percy went off on their own, leaving Ann alone with me to dance. "Did you know?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"About this. Did you know? Is that why you tried to teach me to dance?"

"No," she replied. "Annabeth found the flier a few days ago and didn't tell me."

"Ok. Well then, do you want to dance?"

Ann laughed. "I'm a little nervous, but ok." I took her hand.

We started out simple with slow dancing. Then we moved onto some things she tried to teach me the other day. And I was pro. I am not lying.

"Where did this come from?" she asked.

"Percy taught me," I stroked a stray curl behind her ear. "About a year ago."

"But then-" I put a finger on her lips to stop her. I just wanted to hold her and the moment.

In between songs Annabeth ran up and dragged my lady off to the bathroom. Percy, now also girlfriendless, came up to talk to me. "Why do girls go to the bathroom together?"

"Listen to each other pee maybe?" I suggest.

"'Ooh! A Chromatic scale!'" He shrieked in a "girl voice" (No offense. Boys have deeper voices).

"'Wow! Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!'"

We laughed. "Hey," he broke the silence that followed the laughter. "I have needed to pee for a really long time. Wanna come listen to my amazing musical peeing skills?"

"I'm good…"

Percy sighed. "Good. We're still manly. But I do need to go, so see you later."

He disappeared in the direction that Ann and Annabeth went. Soon Ann came back with Annabeth, giggling. Then Annabeth walked off to find Percy.

"What was that?" I asked.

Ann just shook her head, still giggling.

I just let it go and kept dancing. We had fun, but the best was the last dance was the best by far. It was a slow dance and, unlike the first one, I took her in my arms and she put her head on my chest. Her eyes were closed, a trace of an unintentional smile on her lips, and I could tell that she was happy. I was. I rested my head on her head and hugged her tight.

At the end of the night we got back in the car and drove back to the hotel. Ann was tired out from dancing, so she put her head on my shoulder and actually fell asleep. I didn't mind. I was still floating in that happy space of the last dance. When we got back she was still asleep, so Percy had to carry her in because he was less likely to drop her than ded tired me. Oh… I spelled ded wrong. Oh well…

She woke up on the way, but when Percy set her down she was so wobbly and dizzy (leftover concussion) so Percy had to carry her the rest of the way. But she did get down to hug me goodnight. And then I helped her to her bed (and nothing more after that… geez…)

Well, that was one half of the story. We don't know what Ann was thinking or how she felt. We also don't know what happened in the bathroom (TWSS) so maybe Ann can tell you on the LOOOOOONG drive tomorrow.

Goodnight

Love

Nico Di Angelo*

**A/N: Tomorrow is Ann's day to post. You are lucky that one of the authors is an award winning author/analyzer, and it's not me… Congradulations Ann for getting the English Award!**

**Review! Please! **


	12. June 19th, 2012: Ireland

June 19, 2012

Ann:

I hate car rides. Especially long ones. And to go further, ones that involve a sixty six mile-long ferry trip and Nico (no offense to you). So, I got to exhibit my comforting skills again. But I really can't complain, I'm in Europe! Wee! (Plus, don't laugh Nico, any excuse to touch you is a good one). Wow... that sounded really wrong. But you get what I mean.

I'll write it, but you're not allowed to read what happened when Annabeth dragged me off last night to the bathroom.

I respected your privacy, so you please respect mine.

**XXX**

Basically Annabeth needed to put on more makeup because half of it was gone, probably 'cause she was making out with Percy. Halfway through that adventure, she turned to me and asked if I needed any more lip-gloss.

"No. Why?" I asked, shifting from one foot to the other because I don't like standing still very long, and there's not much you can do in the bathroom.

Annabeth's face went from casual to surprised, and then she turned to me. "You two haven't kissed yet?"

"No…" I answered, probably looking really confused. We were supposed to have kissed? I mean, I know we are kinda older, but I thought we were building a good, healthy relationship. Part of the reason why I like Nico so much is that the relationship we do have is not built off all the physical stuff, and instead based off of friendship and personality stuff.

"How old are you?" Annabeth demanded, crossing her arms.

"Sixteen," was my proud response. Yeah yeah, sweet sixteen and never been kissed. But you know what? I'm really proud of that fact. Lot's of girls can't say that they haven't kissed anyone at sixteen.

"And you haven't kissed anyone yet?" Annabeth asked, frowning. Jeez, she should just read my mind. Then we wouldn't have to go through all these questions.

"No," I knew I was being slightly difficult. But, it was almost as fun as asking Annabeth stupid questions about wingless flies.

"You have to fix that," Annabeth cast a meaningful look at me before turning back to her makeup.

"But…" I was a little bit lost. "Shouldn't the guy kiss the girl first?" I'm a traditionalist. What can I say?

She grinned, putting on mascara (I think). "Didn't stop me."

"Oh," I thought about that for a while. Annabeth kissed Percy first? That's weird, because- well, wait. No, that actually made a lot of sense that Annabeth made the first move. "How old were you?"

"Fifteen," she replied, trying to imitate my tone to my answer of the same age question, and also adding a hint of mockery.

I stuck out my lower lip, pouting. "Don't be rude." Seriously, they are my lips. I can do what I want with them.

Annabeth put her makeup away, grabbed my wrist and started to leave. "C'mon. We keep them waiting long enough, they're going to freak out." After a pause, she added with a hopeful glance, "Promise to think about it? I think someone might really appriciate it if you did."

I shrugged, "Sure." What did she mean by that though? Does that mean Nico wants to kiss me? Oh my gosh... I'm totally too young to be worrying about that kinda stuff. Not that I wouldn't mind it if he did. Actually, I kinda wish for that, but no way in Hades am I going to kiss him first. And thats that.

**XXX**

And then we got back and danced the night away.

Nico, I hope that answered half of your questions, and I honestly hope you feel as frustrated as I did (and still do) when I wasn't allowed to read that one section.

So, suck it. (And jump in a lake while you're at it).

~Ann

* * *

><p><em>I'm finally back! Sorry I haven't been able to update in awhile. We had a dance last Thursday (which I really, REALLY, enjoyed), and a party on Friday (something else I really enjoyed). I have three pieces of news, some more important than others. <em>

_1. To answer the Ann's English Journal question (which is a legitimate __question), no, I haven't finished it. But yes, at some point I will. April and I both figured that it didn't really need to be finished before we posted this. Plus, we wanted to update the journal entry, on the day it was written. (Technically, in the future). So yeah. (: _

_2. How do we do it, you ask? Almost all the funny, sad, happy, awesome, and depressing things that happen in this series happened to either April or myself in real life. The baseball story happened to April and her boyfriend. That, my good friends, is how we do it. _

_3. DANG IT! I wanted to congratulate you first on the band award April! DRAT. You beat me to it. Also, it's not the English award, its the Language Arts award. Jeeeeez. So, everyone say congrats to April for being the most awesome band person ever. _

_4. (I lied, I need four pieces of news), review everyone! I love love love reading them, and so does April. Thanks to everyone who has already done so! I give you my love!_

_~Ann  
>DFTBA<em>


	13. June 20th, 2012: Ireland

**A/N: AAAAAHHHH! I AM SOOOO SORRY! **

**So for the past two days I was wondering why we weren't getting any reviews on chapter 13. Hum... I wonder why. Actually, I even texted Ann saying, "Punishment day. No one reviewed," and she had no choice but to not post, because I have the notebook, it's my job to type all the days up and send them to her, which I didn't because no one reviewed on a chapter that didn't exist. **

**My original author's note said, "Today was amazingly busy..." So I guess when I was posting it at 11:30 PM, June 20th I forgot to hit the "Add Chapter" button and just went to bed. Oops! **

**Well, oh well. We'll catch up today, I promise. On thesubject of half-full glasses, you get to read three chapters in one day! **

**~April**

**(Hey, the chapter starts out the same was as the A/N)!**

* * *

><p>June 20, 2012<p>

Nico:

Urg! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Pleeeeeeeeeeease? Ann?... *Does puppy eves*

Oh well. I guess I did deserve it for starting the box thing. It was about time for payback. You were right about the frustration, though it was a bit of an understatement though. And the answers were a lot less than half.

Yesterday was all around boring and not fun. We drive for a long time then got on a ferry. I hate all boats. Here's how his boat ride went!

The "Oh So Wise" Annabeth told me, "_Oh, Nico, you dummy, you won't get sick on the ferry. It's not as bad as a normal boat. Just stay up in the cabin and you'll be fine._"

So I was sitting on a bench with Ann and suddenly I felt super sick. But Miss Know-It-All Annabeth Chase was all like, "You'll be fine," so I, stupidly, believed her and didn't wait by he railing or in the bathroom. Stupid me. And then it came up. I ran to the closest thing to puke in, the drinking fountain. After a minute of sicking Ann came up and rubbed my back until I was done with that round of vomiting Percy dragged me quickly off to the bathroom and stayed with me. After I was pretty much done he went back out and bought me a water and gave the girls an update on my status. I stayed there until he came in to tell me that it was time to leave.

The car ride was waaaay too long. Especially since Percy is easily excited by sheep, which are not rare in the countrysides of Ireland. I'm really confused on why, but he's the driver so it's his call. The first time was fun. Ann and I got a picture together, the. She took one of me poking a sheep in the butt, but (haha) after a while it got old. I did enjoy when we stopped at this really pretty hill at sunset. Ann looked so pretty with the sun radiating off of her skin and shining in her hair. The daughter of the sun god is so hot! (Dear Apollo, we are happy and not doing anything inappropriate and I am good to Ann. Please do not barbecue me. Love, Nico.) I held her I'm my arms and she "tucked" as we started calling it. Basically she just puts her head on my shoulder and I hold her.

Then we got back into the car and drove for forever. It was too late and dark to stop and I ended up falling asleep. Around 11-ish-forever we pulled into the Driveway. I woke up when Percy's car door closed. I assumed Percy had seen, say, a cow and found it as interesting as he did sheep, or maybe he needed to stop and visit a tree. I started to go back but Annabeth shook my knee. "Get up," she whispered. I guess she had been sleeping too. "we're here."

I slowly sat up and stretched as Annabeth woke Ann up. Percy already had our luggage out of the trunk, we just had to take it inside. I was so exhausted that it was hard to pull my small bad of luggage inside. The little house was cute but we were blinded the second Percy turned on the light. Once I could see I looked over at Ann. She was still squinting, her face was all red like when she gets tired, but the pillow side a bit redder. On the side off her head she had a huge poof of hair from the pillow, her ponytail only holding a small chink of hair. But after finding a mirror I saw that I didn't look much better. My shirt was covered in drool, my hair was all messy and I had a huge red line from the rubber part of the window. I also had dried spit on the side of my mouth. Hot.

As soon as I found my bedroom I passed out.

Ann IS allowed to read past this line. It simply separates the days.

I woke up in he morning in a strange room, in a strange bed in my street clothes. It was a little confusing. Sunlight was already peeking throughout the curtains. The room was so small that there was Ono room for one queen sized bed and a small dresser. There was also a little bedside table in each side of the bed. There was a door that led to the bathroom and one that led to the hallway. Inside the bathroom there was another door that probably led to the girl's room, but at the moment I more focused on not peeing my pants than exploring. After a whole night plus a long car ride of holding it I was happy to have been able to find the bathroom. Then I went back into my room, changed into pajama pants, and staggered down the hall to where the kitchen probably was. I flopped down in the nearest chair and yawned.

"He lives," Percy said sarcastically.

"Har, Har," I retorted dumbly, too tired to think of a dazzler comeback.

I could see Ann lying on the couch in her penguin pajamas, her head in her skiing penguin pillow, Rico in her arms. She was tucked under her fluffy penguin blanket that I gave her for her birthday. I don't think she was awake.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

Percy looked down the hall. "Cleaning probably."

"So I'm the last one up?"

"Technically," Percy said nodding towards Ann on the couch. He handed me a plate of taco-eggs and I picked at it, but didn't eat much. It was silent until Ann groaned and sat up. Her poof from the night before had grown and become more gnarly. Her eyes looked sleepy and confused.

"Hi Nico," she said.

"Good morning again, Ann," Percy said.

"Again?" now I was confused.

"She woke up an hour ago, came in and crashed in the couch again," Percy explained. Ann nodded, remembering.

So today was crowned a "Cleaning Party!" by Annabeth... Ug... I'm sorry... The words "cleaning" and "party" should never be used together, and I especially feel this way after today. Basically, in a "Cleaning Party" you clean the house While Annabeth tries to make it fun. Not my ideal day in beautiful Ireland. I didn't not know how sore scrubbing can make you.

Nico Di Angeto *

(I spelled my own name wrong...)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello. Guess who? **

**Please review (Since the chapter exists now... I'm so sorry...)**

**((Here it goes... Click... Content/Chapters... Add New Chapter... type in new title... Selest... ADD CHAPTER!))**


	14. June 21st, 2012: Ireland

June 21, 2012

Ann:

Like Nico said we cleaned yesterday. Eww. There was some pretty nasty stuff in the house, 'specially in the kitchen... But, as Mary Poppin's says (… it was Mary Poppin's, right)? A spoonful of sugar makes the medicine, go down! Nico made it awesome. (;

Today we (the people) went down to the beach and it was super cold. But after we got used to the water it was a lot of fun. And by "we" I mean Percy and me. Nico and Annabeth were party poopers, complaining it was too cold. Percy was awesome though, and picked up Annabeth bridal style. She start screeching like a cat about to get a cold bath.

And… that's basically what it was. Except it was Annabeth, and not a cat. Everyone found it hilarious, except for Annabeth. I wish I could've done the same thing but I didn't for two reasons…

1) I'm a girl.

2) And, I think you're too heavy Nico.

The second half of the day we spent on the beach. Nico and I sat together, holding hands and talked about a lot of pointless things that don't really matter.

Actually… I don't remember anything we talked about because all I could think about was what Annabeth told me in the bathroom. I mean… part of me is like, "that's a good idea," and another part of me is like "I'm not even going to."

I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

Stupid Annabeth. Had to go make things difficult. I wish you could help me Nico, but then I'd have to tell you. And then, I'd have to kill you. And I really would rather not do that.

So, goodbye.

~Ann

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's so short. Hahaha. <em>

_We were going to post three chapters today. I could explain why, but I'll just leave it at:_

_April was an idiot. _

_So, buh bye. And review please!_

_~Ann_


	15. June 22nd, 2012: Ireland

**A/N: So today I was working really hard on some stuff for Nico, like the route that we are taking and how long it will take to get from country to country. That, my friends, takes an INCREADIBLE ammount of time, like 4 hours and I'm not even done. Also, happy half-birthday to Black Cupcake Icing! 12.5 years old! **

**Ann will post today's chapter tomorrow. Again it is my fault. And I told her to call me an idiot. Because I am... **

**You know what to do. Read and Review! Thanks!**

**~April**

June 22, 2012

Nico:

That was mean. Why did you have to go bringing it up after I had JUST FORGOTTEN! And after a really great day too.

Well, I have a secret for you too, because Percy and I talked again, but I wont make a box for it to keep you guessing. But we really did talk. Even ask him. But if he tells you what we talked about or what I brought up, well… let's just say he added some pretty, uh, deep stuff to our conversation that he wouldn't want to get out. *poke poke*.

Today was pretty much like yesterday, playing on the beach or in the water, if you're Ann or Percy, which you are!… Ann… not Percy… Percy shouldn't be reading this. Remember the warning… But both of you teased me for not going in the water. But I have my reasons!

1. Again, the dinosaur pee thing that I mentioned last summer. What can I say, I have a wild imagination and a fear of other people's urine.

2. Salt. In the water. It's just gross to think about.

3. I open my eyes when I swim. I have no idea why. I guess it's just instinctive. Chlorine hurts , so salt is going to be death in my eyes, and I know death. I'm the son of Hades. I don't trust myself enough to assume that I'll keep my eyes closed.

4. Cold. Even though you'd think of son of Hades, dark and damp and chilly, but I would rather be bundled up in blankets in July than being cold. Hell is hot, man…

5. Once when I was swimming (yes, someone tricked me into the water a long, long time ago) I accidentally drank some water. That is a feeling that I will never forget. And salt water will be worse.

6. My stomach really hurt. I actually feel just generally sick. It's kind of like when you play on your iPod for too long in the car and then you start to feel weird. Crayons make me feel the same way. The smell, I mean. It's not a good feeling and it started after lunch. It drained my energy too, leaving me exhausted. I finally went to Percy about it. "I don't feel good…"

He examined me. "How?"

"Like, carsick…"

He laughed at my pain. Sad… "Probably seasickness. My theory, my dad hates you." And of course that made me feel awesome about myself!

But somehow they got Annabeth and me in the water. Gosh, I am tired. And it was freezing too. After we finished "playing" we went home and I had to wait for Ann and Annabeth take their showers/do whatever girls do to make themselves pretty that TAKES SO DANG LONG! There's only one bathroom. Man, I had to go potty…

Then we had a dinner, small for me, played a game and went to bed. I felt so tired from pretending I didn't feel as sick as I really did. I guess it also could have been from being sick.

Nico *

(Too tired to have a last name)


	16. June 23rd and 24th, 2012: Ireland

June 23, 2012

Ann:

Well the reason I keep bringing it up is that, for some weird, crazy reason, I think you're going to figure it out. I wish you would, but I don't want you to go read it. I think I would kill everyone if you did. So I'll give you a line of a riddle each day that I write, and maybe you can figure it out. Please try?

1st line: "I am just two and two,"

It's not that long. Let's see… somewhere around six to eight lines. Depending on how I break it up. So, only twelve to sixteen days until you have the whole riddle.

We went to Kilkenny today. It's a really small town itself. It's by River Nore and it has this HUGE castle and cathedral. Also tons of other historical stuff, but I don't want to get into all that. (Talk about boring. Almost as boring as sheep).

And! Just our luck! The Smithwick's Cat Laughs Comedy Festival had been cancelled and rescheduled for when we were there. There were lots of comedians and they were hilarious. I don't think I've ever laughed that hard in my life.

And even more! Those comedians? They split into teams, the Irish comedians and the rest of the world's comedians. Then they put them on a field and said "Play soccer, fools!"

Except they didn't really say that.

Nico and I had fun watching them. Actually, we didn't really watch the soccer. We played the box game (Where you make lines and try to get as many boxes as you possibly can). Let's just say, there was about 180 boxes in that game. Nico got maybe 30 of them. I also ate a brownie, and Nico inhaled his. It was fun to hang out there, half watching soccer and talking and laughing.

So thank you for that.

Have fun with that riddle! No cheating! You can't ask Annabeth or Percy (Though he wouldn't be much help, no offense) And no Internet.

Good deal?

Good.

~Ann

June 24, 2012

Dear Ann,

If you didn't already know, I'm actually severely dumb, like dangerously dumb, so good luck with the riddle thing! I am no son of Apollo (our relationship would be wrong) therefore I am not any good at poetry and as English has proved I am bad at all analyzing as a whole (redundancy!) so I won't understand unless you slap me in the face with it.

Love,

Nico

P.S. Please don't slap me.

Anyways back to the day.

Well yesterday my stomach and this morning I woke up at 6:00 and felt the. Worst. I curled up in a ball and moaned.

"What..." Percy grumbled from next to me. He was obviously annoyed with me for waking him from his beauty sleep.

"I feel so bad. Like, sicker than yesterday and THAT is saying something."

He rolled out of bed and dragged me to the couch. He got me a blanket, pillow and a soda. By then it was 6:15.

I told myself over and over 'You'll feel fine. You'll be better soon. You're not sick. You're not sick...'

I really really don't want to be sick because 1. We're on vacation. In Europe. 2. Today we're going into town again and Ann I were actually going to get some alone time together. And I had some plans for that... I was going to help her with soccer because we met some guys while watching the comical soccer (pun) and they were getting a whole bunch of guys (also from Ireland) together and they were going to play an epic game of World Cup Soccer.

So I can't be sick. I'm not sick. I'm not sick. I'm not sick. I'm not sick. I'm not sick. I'm not sick. I'm not sick. I'm not sick. I'm not sick. I'm not sick. I'm not sick. I'm not sick. I'm not sick. I'm not sick.

-Later-

I'm sick. I would have written more but suddenly felt really gross and weak. Not to drag it out or anything, I puked. Again. I guess I'm... Loud?... When I yeah... And Annabeth came in and rubbed my back and then helped me wash my face and mouth and then wiped every surface in the bathroom with Lysol which made me feel even worse.

Ann and Percy escaped for a while, since both of them are scared of vomit, leaving me with Annabeth. And to be honest she was really nice to me. It was a little strange. We watched movies (well, she was across the room from me, but at least she was there). Then Ann and Percy came back from town with McDonalds and Ann can describe it because I'm confused and sick and I don't know if I'm fevery. For the rest of the day I slept/watched TV/sicked.

Sorry if that was confusing. I am not with it right now. Blah. Zzzzzzzzzz.

Nico Di Angelo * errrrrr...

* * *

><p><em>We apologize for the behindness of our posting. We have four reasons. <em>

_1. We're lazy. Sorry. _

_2. Lack of reviews? I have a goal. By the end of the story, to get on average, two reviews per chapter. Can you do it? I'm not so sure... _

_3. April is mapping out the route for this story. And I guess that takes quite a bit of time. So, yup. _

_4. I had a reason. I know I did... gr. Oh, yes. I remember now. Because April is busy with the mapping out, she hasn't been sending me my chapters some days. But that's okay. You guys can wait. _

_Buh bye! Review PLEASE. I enjoy them. Seriously. _

_Hmm. Idea! _

_~Ann  
>DFTBA.<em>

_P.S. Enjoy the two days in one chapter. That isn't going to happen often (Ever again)._


	17. June 25th, 2012: Still, Ireland

**A/N: Hey wait... Is'n it Ann's day, and Ann is the italics... Yes to both of those! It's April, covering for Ann. Like she has done so many times for me, I will be posting for her today. Sorry... I know you love her more. She has something special to go to tonight and wasn't going to be able to post. So you're stuck with me. **

_**IMPORtANT NEWS!**_

**Ann and I have decided that we will be doing something very special for a special fan. The 100th reviewer will get a special prize and that would be... **

* * *

><p>June 25, 2012<p>

Ann:

Why would I slap you?

Next line: "I am hot."

I know, I know... That line is short. So is the next one. And I do think that you can figure it out, you just don't want to.

Umm... So, I don't really want to into depth in that soccer game. Basically I suck. At soccer. And today showed exactly how bad. Also Percy's lacking skills... But I'm not getting into that.

And since Nico is still sick we stayed at the cottage all day, (except for the soccer game) and played board games and cheesy 80s films. *Does cheesy 80s jump/fist pump*

~Ann

P.S. Sorry I didn't write a lot...

* * *

><p><strong>... A special apperaence in NICO AND ANN! So get those reviews in. Special thanks to those who continue to read and review. It makes us feel happy! Also, a special thanks to Ann for filling in for me on so many occasions. Whether I'm sick, or at a concert, or at a friend's she has posted for me and for you. <strong>

**Question Time:**

1. Why does April do the ~ next to her name when that's Ann's symbol in the book?

**The ~ has always been my sign off thingy. When I gave Nico the * in Nico's Summer Diary, Ann was given a sign off symbol, which just happened to be my ~. **

2. Are you going to all of the European countries, and if not, which ones?

**We are not going to all of the countries, that would take WAAAAAAY too long, and in tomorrow's chapter the narrator will address that. I have spent the past three days figuring that out. I would know...**

3. Are you a Nerdfighter?

**DFTBA. **

**~April**


	18. June 26th, 2012: Ireland

**A/N: Hello. I am watching Harry Potter 7! **

* * *

><p>June 26, 2012<p>

Nico:

Dear Ann,

Heck yes, you are!

Love, Nico

Ok, so today might be a little long because I have too much to explain now that I'm not sick and confusing. To keep track, today's entry will be broken up into parts.

1. Today

2. Soccer yesterday (sorry Ann)

3. My sick day

4. Nico-ish thoughts

Today

Well, we did nothing worth writing down. Basically we walked around fields and looked at some castles, but only from a distance. I wanted to go in, but Percy was all like, _"No, punk!" _

Soccer

So, I was still determined to win even after throwing up for a day. I wasn't even all better yet, but I still convinced Percy to let me go.

So the point of World Cup is to be the first team to score a goal. You are on a team of two and you chose a country to represent. We had… you guessed it, Jamaica! Once a team scores a goal they are "safe" until the next round. They sit out and watch the rest of the teams battle it out. If you are the last one to score a goal you lose.

We got up pretty high, thanks to my mad soccer skills that I didn't even know about before we arrived in Ireland. We were running around a lot, well… I was running around a lot. I had to pull the whole weight, not that I minded. Until I felt sick again.

At first I ignored it but then it became so awful that I had to run off the field in the middle of a round.

I felt a hand on my back, "Nico?" it was Annabeth, "Are you ok."

I grunted through the hand that was clamped over my mouth. 'Look at me,' I was thinking, 'I'm bent over, a hand on my knee, one over my mouth and I'm panting like a freaking do. Do I look ok?' Actually I was really thinking 'I'm not sick. I'm not sick. I'm not sick…'

The guys had paused the game for me when I ran off. I wanted to go back, but Annabeth sent Percy in for me. And that's why they lost.

So, Ann I did not mention how you did, but I will say that I'm sorry that I dragged you out there.

Sick Day

This is more of my thoughts on the sick day.

First of all, Annabeth. I don't know what happened. Before she was just plain mean to me and suddenly I'm sick and she's all nice to me. Maybe it was the adorable-ness of my sick, innocent, helpless face. But the most likely reason is that she wants kids. I _know_ that she wants babies, but that she's scared to. Percy told me in that one conversation that we had that I didn't make a box for to infuriate you. "She wants to be a mommy someday- Very, very far down the road, we are not that intimate yet…- but she is scared. She wants to practice taking care of kids. That's why it didn't take much convincing to get you and Ann here."

So I decided to talk to him today to find out more. I was surprised by his answer, which didn't match my guess. "Annabeth really doesn't hate you." WHAT? "She likes you." Uh… No. "But sometimes, well… you annoy her. She is also a high stress person and taking care of you, me, Ann… She can forget to take care of herself. And that is her self-destruct button. Not like her deadly trait, but just one more thing to drag her down. And sometimes, I admit, she takes it out on you. And it's not right. But the other day, when she really, really needed a break, you gave that to her. And she was able to relax and you got to see her in non-freak mode. That right there is how she really feels about you. And I know that you don't see it, but she tries."

And I guess the feeling goes both ways. I thought about it more and I guess part of it is that I don't like her, so in my eyes it seems like she's mean to me, when really she is just feeling overwhelmed. And, partly because of how motherly she was the other day, I have decided to be more pleasant towards to Annabeth.

Nico-ish Thoughts

Welcome to the first ever edition of Thoughts From An Un-Medicated ADHD Guy: Nico Edition.

First off, I don't want to sound deep or anything. In fact that is the opposite of what I'm doing. I just want to get out what's on my mind.

I guess today I was thinking a lot about image and how much our lives depend on it. Like, girls wear a ton of makeup so that they look "beautiful" and popular. Guys want to be all buff so girls will fall into their muscular arms. But there is nothing wrong with being all skin and bones! And in fact, I have a girlfriend. But anyways, what Annabeth and I have been suffering from is false image. She sees me as an annoying little boy, so I see her as a moody teenage girl. So I'm trying to change that.

I was also thinking a lot about Ann. I am really luck to have someone like her. And the nice thing is that even before we were an item we both really cared about each other. And that's why we're still an item.

On a random note (### Laaaaaaaaaaaaa) I was wondering if there was such a thing as "Lava diving" and if so I want do that. It just sounds like a ball!

I also start a lot of sentences with "So".

Randomness done!

Nico Di Angelo*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So you know what to do. Review Review Review Review. Rememer the 100th reviewer thing?...**


	19. June 27th, 2012: Scotland

June 27, 2012

Ann:

Next line: "I am cold."

Very funny Nico. I'm laughing my head off. And in case you didn't sense the sarcasm there, that was sarcastic.

We're done in Ireland. FINALLY. We took another boat ride (thank the gods it was a short one) and now we're in Scotland! Yay! It took about nine hours to get here. Blah. I also hate long car rides. But the good news it, I finally fulfilled my childhood promise to one of my friends, who was IN LOVE with Scotland, and everything in it. The accents, the kilts, all the amour and stuff. So, I'm pretty happy. I just don't know where she lives now, so I can't really contact her to tell her about it.

We stayed at another little cottage that Nico called describing… so I'll let him do that tomorrow. After we finally got situated we went down to the beach for a little bit, but it was already late, so we didn't go into the water. Saaaad day. We played in the sand until we couldn't see each other.

Hmm… okay, I'll give you another line today, since today was pretty uneventful.

4th Line: "I am the parent of numbness untold."

Again, I apologize for my laziness on not writing a lot.

~Ann

* * *

><p><em>I have nothing to say. Except review. <em>

_So yeah. _

_~Ann_  
><em>~DFTBA <em>


	20. June 28th, 2012: Scotland

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post yesterday. In the actual hard copy of the diary (and the notebook is hard...) we haven't yet gotten to Scotland, but we HAVE gotten to Spain, which is our last country... I know... anyways. Read, review, I hope you like it, even though it's kind of short. **

* * *

><p>June 28, 2012<p>

Nico:

So I wanted to describe the cottage because it's so cool! As soon as we stepped inside I turned to Ann and was all like, "Dude. I HAVE to be the one to describe this!"

From the outside it looks tiny, like just a little circle on the top of a hill. Oh yeah, it's circular. And on top of a hill. There's this little dirt road that leads up to it, which is not big enough for the Prius (haha). It has a little cone-shaped roof and a little rectangular room sticking out of the back that sort of looks like a porch, but is really the kitchen. The cool part of it is that the outside is covered in shells. I guess that's why Percy picked it. There are some flowerbeds next to the walls, with flowers and shells in it.

When you walk inside it's kind of dark, but that's just because the blinds are closed. There's a little mat to the right of the door where you put your shoes. The floor is wood. To the left of the door is a small desk and chair. Opposite the door are two queen-sized beds. They are almost pushed up against the walls, but it's kind of hard to when the walls are curved instead of straight. The beds are so long, and since the walls curve, the ends of the beds almost meet. There is about two feet between them. In between the beds is a door leading to the small kitchen, which I'll explain soon. There is a small window on each side of the room, parallel to each other, 90 degrees from the kitchen and front doors. There is also a skylight on the ceiling. There is also a brick fireplace on the right side of the room, in between the front door and the window.

The kitchen is also made out of the same white concretey stuff as the circular room, but there are bigger and more windows. Also the skylights can be opened and closed. The kitchen is a "one-butt kitchen" as Percy put it. There counters and oven and sink take up half of the kitchen width wise, but it is actually pretty long. Well, for a kitchen. And there is a small door that leads to the back yard.

And did I mention the view of the beach? There's a little set of stone stairs that leads to a stone path leading to the beach, where we played yesterday. Though I'm sure Ann already covered that.

Today we visited this cool castle. It was called… [What was that, Percy…? How do you spell that…? and stop reading over my shoulder!] Edinburgh Castle, which is also the name of the city that we're staying near. It was pretty cool. It had this nice view of the city and Scotland. Then on the way hoe we went to Arthur's Seat, which is basically the tallest hill in a range of hills. It's also said to be the place where Camel Lot once was. Now, being a child deprived of stories and games (other than Mythomagic) I have no idea what Camel Lot was/is, but I'm assuming it has something to do with Arabia and Shabanu.

Then we went home, had dinner outside, played on the beach a bit more and then went to bed. In the same room. It was a little awkward at first, but then I guess it just wasn't. Percy and I still share a bed, and Ann and Annabeth have their own too, so as long as we don't swap in the middle of the night we'll be fine. Though the morning was a bit weird.

Oh, and did I mention the bathroom? Wait. There isn't one… Just an outhouse down another dirt path leading from the kitchen. So if you have to pee in the middle of the night you have to either hold it the best you can or ask a buddy to come with you. Percy doesn't like being woken up at two in the morning. Just saying… from last night's experience…

Nico Di Angelo*

(Who inherited 5,00 attack power and 4,000 defense power [only if attacked first] so watch out, Camels!)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If have not read Shabanu by Suzanne Staples you wont get the camel joke. If you're one of my friends/Ann you REALLY know the joke. I hoped you liked and didn't find it too confusing. I will be posting again later today and it is Nico. "Wait... What? But it's Ann's day!" I know... you'll see. **

**~April**


	21. June 29th and 30th, 2012: Scotland

**A/N: Ok. So by reading today's chapter you will see that there has been a change in the way Nico and Ann is going to be... **

* * *

><p>June 29, 2012<p>

I know it's Ann's day. It's just that my day was so terrible that I needed to write, so Ann gave me her day. We went to this cool Abbey today, but I would have had a better day if. Never mind. I guess it was the walking too. I'm sorry Ann, but I have to vent to something and it can't be a pillow or a person or a shower (because we don't have one…) so I'm going to vent into the notebook. Please DO NOT read it.

DO NOT READ

* * *

><p>Dear Frickin' Diary (Only so that I feel like I'm actually venting)<p>

So I am really frustrated with "She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" and "She" is not Annabeth… I feel like she only really talks to me when I'm the only person around or to justify facts. She always just runs off to talk to "The Blonde". And sometimes when I'm excited about something she ruins it with a comment like "Well, it's not _really_ 'Blah blah blah'…" And if something made her mad EARLIER, something that I TOOK NO PART IN, and then I don't do what she wants she gets all mad at me. And then she goes and vents to MY FRIENDS. Another thing that BUGS ME SOOOOOOO MUCH is that she expects that I know what she's thinking but really (I have no idea!) and then she gets all pissed when I don't know what the heck her stupid little riddle game is supposed to tell me. And if I get it wrong she'll just roll her eyes at me like I'm some sort of dummy. Dumby… whatever! But anyways, that's why I made this riddle game a big joke. I mean, come on… I'm no Son of Apollo or Athena or some smart god like that. And I can bet that my dad isn't big on puzzle games. Ugh… Today was just the last straw for me. And the thing is she's not the type of girlfriend that I can talk to because… ok… I'm not the type of boyfriend that has the balls to do that. I don't know how/when to tell her how I feel because if I'm not mad I am really forgiving and then I just keep on getting hurt over and over and over and over… I get scared and just shut up and roll with it. But I HATE that because then I'm just getting mad and hurt over and over. And I don't know how to talk to her. It's hard for me, but she doesn't seem to have a problem with it. It's all so confusing. And that's why I just shut up and don't care. But I do! And guess what! We've all had hard lived. Mine has sucked pretty badly. And I can tell you right off that thinking about Bianca and Mom and Hades/Dad and McDonalds and being homeless doesn't make my day any better. But you don't hear me complain. But what hurts the most is that she's all angry and upset around me, then happy and laughing a second later with someone else.

* * *

><p>DO NOT READ ABOVE THIS LINE<p>

I'm sorry, Ann. I really needed this, though.

Nico

* * *

><p>June 30, 2012<p>

Ann:

Again, nothing much to do today. Then again, I didn't feel like doing anything today because I just found out things that I would have rather heard IN PERSON. So, if you want to play this game, be my guest.

Please don't give me crap about who I talk to. You do the SAME THING!

Just whatever. I'm not going to write in this stupid thing anymore...

Ann

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ann and I are fighting. Hooray! *Sarcasm* So, how will it be different, you may ask. You'll be reading from Nico's perspective now. Now, the fight in the story is not real. I did not put personal matters in it. But there is a fight, so I hope you like Nico!**

**~April**


	22. The Start of Nico's Summer Diary II

**A/N: I feel like I have to have an A/N in the beginning... But I have nothing to say. So... hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Day 1 (Of Nico's Summer Diary II. Not the whole trip...)<p>

Oh wow! You did not! That was MY box! My PERSONAL box! I respected your boxes, and you go and read the ONE rant box that I write and then go and complain about it. I'm hoping you didn't read any other boxes because I wrote some personal stuff in there. You know, I should be a douche and read one of your boxes for revenge. But I'm not that kind of boyfriend. If I still am a boyfriend. I'm a bit confused on where we stand now.

I don't even know why I'm writing this to you because you're not going to write back. I will keep writing, though. To tell the truth, I kind of like it. It De-conflicts my mind. But don't tell anyone. Oh. Wait. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO READ THIS BIT OF PERSONAL THOUGHT, ANN!

Because you quit on me.

Nico (No star)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that it was short. I haven't really been getting reviews, so if I don't get more than three I won't post for a day. Got it? **

**~April**


	23. Day Two of Nico's Summer Diary II

Day 2

We are in Norway now. We took a boat again, so I vomited half the way there, naturally. Besides the sick, it was an awkward trip since Ann hates me now. And she's usually the one rubbing my back. I also was puking in the MEN'S bathrooms handicapped toilet, and Ann can't go in there anyways. Percy ended up staying with me. He just leaned awkwardly leaned against the counter and waited for me. I can just imagine it now: Some random Scottish or Norwegian man comes in to go pee and Percy is just leaning against the counter. He nods awkwardly.

Since this is now my own diary (Oh crap… I didn't mean that… and in pen too…) I can write whatever. When I stopped… yeah, we don't need to talk about that… I just sprawled out on the bathroom floor and started man sobbing. Pretty sad, huh. I could hardly write it. Percy heard the noises associated with my helpless, sad self and knocked on the door. "Nico, are you ok in there?"

I reached up and unlocked the door in reply. He came in and sat down in the corner opposite me. "So are you just feeling extremely terrible or is there something wrong?"

"Both…" I replied.

"Ok, well then stay near the toilet where you are and do you, uh, need to get anything out?"

And I told him how it all started and about everything that had happened since. And Percy listened, then gave me advice.

"Annabeth and I fight sometimes. I can be annoying and annoyable and Annabeth… is Annabeth. You know her… But it sound like you really still like her and you don't want to lose her. I mean, you are man-sobbing on a gross bathroom floor at the thought of losing her. And you still love her. And that's why Annabeth and I are going on three years. We know how much we care about each other. I think you and Ann both need to realize that."

And that was when I knew that a stupid little box didn't matter. Sure, I was mad at the time, but Ann is more important. As long as she doesn't abuse my forgiveness, I'll be fine. Getting hers will be more difficult, though because of what the box said.

Man. I wish she could read that last paragraph. It's going to be a lot harder in person. I better start writing my speech.

Nico Di (not feeling Angelic yet…) L

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the lateness. The document manager wasn't working. **

**Review please! I still want to get an average of two reviews per chapter, even though that was an Ann thing. I am also still doing the 100th Reviewer thing, so get your reviews in (and no waiting until the last minute to review. That's cheating)**


	24. Day Three, and July 4th, 2012

Day 3

Well today was wonderful! *Sarcasm* *Sarcasm*… There's not really much in Norway, so we're leaving for Sweden tomorrow.

Ann and I didn't talk again. I guess we're both ignoring each other. But it's really hard because we have to hang out with the same people, go to the same places, eat and live in the same places… I've actually been thinking about breaking up with her because of how awkward it is (and I have other reasons, but I learned my lesson about that already) but I'm not sure how it would work. Being exes would make things just as awkward and I also still love her. So I am in a state of conflict, both with Ann and the country I am in (Is Norway conflicted? Dang… I was trying to make a pun, but it apparently didn't work. Maybe if we were in China or Korea or somewhere in the Middle East. There is something seriously wrong with me…)

And to make things just dandy, Annabeth and Percy have been doing a lot of PDA lately, or at least I've noticed it. Today after lunch we were all sitting near this statue at a park, and Percy and Annabeth started talking all lovey-dovey again and then started totally making out. In front of me and Ann. Ann just rolled here eyes and opened that new book that Annabeth bought for her yesterday in town. (She's been reading a lot lately…) And then karma fell from above… in the form of… POOP! I guess the pigeons don't like PDA either. Annabeth freaked out. She was all like, "Oh my gods! What just crapped on my head! Oh my gods Oh my gods Oh my gods Oh my gods Oh my gods Oh my gods Oh my gods Oh my gods Oh my gods Oh my gods Oh my gods Oh my gods…"

And Percy was speechless. He just opened his mouth wide and looked up at his hair as the poo ran down his hair and fell into his lap. After that we were done for the day. But it was SOOOOOO worth seeing.

*Nico

XXX

July 4, 2012

Ann:

To Nico,

I really don't know what to say. I guess I'm upset about everything. Everything you said, it may be true, but it hurt. A lot. And I guess I would have rather you told me in person, instead of reading it (when I wasn't supposed to, but it started out as an accident). I mean… I would've tried to fix it.

Now I don't know where we stand. I still really, really like you, and I've been miserable these past couple of days. I think we should maybe talk face-to-face, and not in this journal. We're both acting like little kids.

I'm sorry for reading it. I just saw one word and it caught my attention. Then I read the whole thing. I'm sorry.

And no, I haven't read any other boxes.

Sorry.

~Ann

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still April... I had a hard time thinking of what the karma should be. -_- Please review.**


	25. End Of Nico's Summer Diary II: Sweden

July 5, 2012

Dear Ann,

Yay! You wrote! Well, for our children many, many years from now I will explain where we stand. We both realized that this was kind of stupid. I mean, yeah, there were some hurt feelings, but Ann needed to know that I felt that way. It was weird, but we worked it out. We both love each other SOOOO much, or at least I love her that much.

Yesterday was the 4th of July. I actually missed camp yesterday. It was a dull day, full of driving (actually only 3 hours) and then it was boring after that. We didn't get to shoot off any fireworks, but we did see a bunch of drunken tourists (probably American) outside a restaurant. There was also this guy humping a "Drunk People Crossing" sign. It was actually pretty cold, even though it's summer and it was sunny.

Today we went around to little shops. There was even a store that sold Christmas stuff year-round. Pretty awesome. And creepy. There were about six million Santas of ever shape size and, yes, color. I asked Percy if I could buy a black Santa. Sadly, I won't be bringing one home. Then we ate lunch and looked around some more. Annabeth really liked the candle shop. I'm not so sure why.

Ann, don't tell Annabeth this, but Percy and I snuck out when you two were back in your hotel room, having your "Spa time" as Annabeth called it, and we got her this beautiful little glass stand and a small, blue candle and a matching gray one. "Blue for Poseidon," Percy said, "And gray for Athena." He's going to give it to her on their anniversary, August 18th.

That's all for today. Tomorrow we have another car ride, so Ann will get to write about her views on today/everything since the argument.

Hugs and Kisses!

Nico DI ANGELOooooooooo*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In honor of John Green (DFTBA) I am going to start a QUESTION TUESDAY! Leave ANY questions that you have in your review and I will answer them on a Tuesday. Today I made some up. Some of them are actually questions that we have been asked. **

_Why were you and Ann fighting?_

**We weren't. But saying that we really were fighting built suspense. And we have fought before, as any pair of best friends has, but it was very nice to get all the compassionate reviews. Ann and I are so lucky to have the best readers. You guys care so much about Nico and us. And it feels really great to come back from a vacation and see all of the nice reviews. Yes, over the weekend I left and Ann updated for me. I had no Internet connection and when I came home it was awesome to see all of the nice things that you guys said. So we thank you guys for caring so much and for wanting to help us. We post for you guys and we try to be as accurate and as interesting as possible. I really hope you guys are enjoying it so far!**

_Do you research?_

**Oh. My. Gods. Yes. I once spent FOUR FRICKIN' DAYS researching for you people. But I don't mind. I do it for you people!**

_What the heck does DFTBA mean?_

**DFTBA means Don't Forget To Be Awesome. It's something us Nerdfighters say to each other to a) let people know that they are a proud Nerdfighter and b) be an encouragement to help decrease worldsuck.**

_What is a Nerdfighter?_

**Nerdfighteria was created by the Vlogbrothers, Hank and John Green. There is a video titled "How to be a Nerdfighter" on the Tube of You. They'll explain it better than I can. Nerdfighteria has been a possible change to my life. DFTBA.**

_Favorite PJatO character._

**April: Will Solace**  
><strong>Ann: Nico<strong>

**I promise that we'll catch up tomorrow. Please review, as you guys have been doing a fantastic job of. Remember, we still are doing the 100th reviewer thing! Also, post your questions.**

**DFTBA ;)**

**~April (Isn't it sad that the A/N is longer than the story...) **


	26. July 6th, 2012: Finland

July 6th, 2011

Ann:

Sweden now…. It's actually really boring. No, more like incredibly boring. There's nothing to do, and since we aren't staying very long, we're staying in a hotel.

We visited some church on a lake, and it was very pretty, I have to admit. There were these HUGE horse stables next to it. Something about keeping horses there while people went to church. Now you find huge parking lots next to churches, which now that I think of it, sounds kinda weird. I mean… cars and churches. Just something about technology and religion don't seem to mix to me. (To anyone who may be reading this, please don't hurt me if I somehow just 'bashed' your religion).

When we were fighting, Nico and I, all I could think about was how mad and upset I was. That, and the books I was reading. But even then, only half the words had meaning to me, and they would remind me of everything. Mom, Larry, Dad, last summer, Nico. It was hard to read, but escaping into those worlds was easier than facing the real world.

Have you ever heard that fights make relationships stronger? It must be so, because if I thought I didn't stop thinking about what Annabeth said before it… well, I really can't stop thinking about it now. It's dominating my mind, seems like. And the thing that sucks is that I can't do anything about it. At least, I feel like I can't.

And since I want to keep writing, and have nothing else to say, I will make a list. Don't ask why. I go through these phases on what I do a lot. Like, sometimes I finish like five puzzles in two weeks, and then don't pick another one up for a year. Or draw for a month, and stop for another, before drawing for another month. And right now? I like to write lists.

(I found these topics online)

Ten Things I'd Like to Name my Children:  
>1. Addie<br>2. Lacey  
>3. Xavia<br>4. Journey  
>5. Viviane<br>6. Gabriel  
>7. Avery<br>8. Ulric  
>9. Owen<br>10. Ike

P.S. I'm not thinking about having children right now, again, for anyone else reading this. I'm fifteen.  
>P.S.S. Also, Nico, I don't care if you don't like any of them. Too bad.<p>

Ten Best Rock Songs: (In no particular order)  
>1. Hey Jude- The Beatles<br>2. American Pie- Don McLean  
>3. Hound Dog- Elvis Presley<br>4. Thunderstruck- AC/DC  
>5. Proud Mary - Creedence Clearwater Revival<br>6. Cecilia- Simon and Garfunkel  
>7. Only the Good Die Young- Billy Joel<br>8. Cracklin' Rosie- Neil Diamond  
>9. Quinn the Eskimo (Mighty Quinn)- Manfred Mann<br>10. I Don't Want to Miss A Thing- Aerosmith

Yuuup.

Bye bye!

~Ann

* * *

><p><em>I could give excuses. But I won't. So, we're just going to leave it at, I'm sorry for not updating. <em>

_Also, don't hate on the songs/names, kay? Everyone has a different opinion. Plus, if I had followed my heart completly, the whole rock song list would be made up of Billy Joel and Neil Diamond... Ahh... there are too many good songs. _

_Anyways, enjoy, and review please. 100th review gets to be in the story, remember! (; _

_~Ann_


	27. July 7th, 2012: Finland

July 7, 2012

Nico:

So today we were in Helsinki, Finland and we went to the National Museum of Finland, which was called something like _Kansallismuseo_ (according to The Blonde). We looked at a lot of prehistoric and present Finnish stuff. Pretty boring for me. Annabeth spent AN HOUR looking at the structure of this house that they had on display. She also read EVERY SINGLE LITTLE INFORMATION PLATE THINGY! And do you know how long that takes? With Dyslexia? After a while even Annabeth got tired of walking around and looking so we went to the Kamppi Shopping Center and looked around there. We didn't buy anything though.

Ever since "The Argument" I have been thinking a lot about when Ann and I first started dating. We had just finished lunch and one of Ann's best friends, Ari, comes up to me and tells me, again, to ask Ann out because, "She really, really likes you, but is to scared of losing you to tell you." Well, I felt the same way but also, seriously, asking a girl out was the scariest thing I have ever done. And I am a Demigod. That is saying something. So, after lunch I walked outside and Ann started to walk up to me. Gods, I had no idea what to do. So I ran. But Reece and Dwyn and Daire were all pushing me towards her and Skye, who had just been dared not to talk by Ann and was keeping to it, pulled me. And then Ari pushed Ann to me and then everyone was like, "Ask her out! Ask her out!" People I didn't even know were crowded around us on the grassy hill right behind the dining hall. Then finally, a boy named Newt (I know. Poor guy. He's kind of weird too) was like "Be a man, Nico." Having Newt Brown (Feel sorry for him yet?) tell you to "Man Up" would make any guy go through with something he dreads. So I asked her. And she said… "Sure."

Wow. That was a feeling. Everyone around me was cheering and running off to tell their friends or to just go hang out, and I just stood there confused. Ari and Skye ran off to tell everyone too and Ann went with them. "Sure." I wasn't sure (har har) what it meant. I thought that she was just saying, "Ok, fine. I'll date you if you want me to." And that was reason #2 that it took us so long to get anywhere base wise. It was just starting to get less uncomfortable to the point where we could talk and hug and hold hands, when I hit her with the baseball. At that point I thought that the love god hated me because first Ann said "Sure," to my asking-out and then when I'm getting up to bat (metaphorically) I ironically hurt Ann with a baseball.

So now that I got that out of me… I don't know. We went to the pool after we got back from dinner/shopping. I dared Percy to stay underwater face down for as long as he could and he accepted. While he was at the bottom Annabeth tapped me on the shoulder. She gestured towards the door. I got the hint, then the three of us snuck out, but stayed just outside the door, so that no one would come in and see a "dead guy" in the bottom of the pool. Until this punk that had been running around the halls with his "mates" all night went to go swim. The guy had red hair and too many piercing. He can probably get reception in the middle of Africa! All night he and his band mates had been running from door-to-door knocking and then running. And I know because Percy and I went out there with our swords and that's why they stopped. At 2;00 in the morning!

Annabeth was about to say something, but then I caught her eye and shook my head the slightest bit. She stifled a smile as he walked in, then Ann and Annabeth and I peeked in the door. Suddenly we heard him yelling, "Oh my God! What the-!" Percy popped up from the bottom. The guy was still flipping out! It was so crazy! He was babbling about how Percy was dead and after that we couldn't really understand his mumbling. Percy got all mad at us and we had to explain to the guy what happened, so that he would calm down.

"Bloody cruel, that was," He said in his British accent. He sneered at us and his facial rings moved with his face. He left without even putting a toe in the water. !

That was the best fun that I have ever had with Annabeth. Percy was pretty mad, though. |} hehehehehehe

Nico Di Devil-o*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we'll catch up a little bit more tomorrow, or maybe later today if we get at least two reviews. And I would like to be caught up as soon as possible, so please review! **

**Thanks!**

******~April******


	28. Love in Latvia: July 8th

June 8, 2012

Nico:

Today we woke up, and left for Latvia. Well, the final destination is Poland, but we're stopping and spending the night on our way because going straight there would be too long. Percy said that it would take six hours and that we'd have a Ferry ride. Well, as usual the ferry ride was… gross. And it did not take six hours. Percy. Ann let me write because she was reading her book, _Looking For Alaska_ by John Green. Eight hours later we finally got out and walked around Riga, Latvia.

We walked through a big square near another Church, which made me think, what is it with Europeans and their big churches. Then we went to the Bastejkalns Park. They had horseback riding, but horses don't get along with me, and to tell the truth, I'm not too fond of them either. But Percy loved the ponies, and it was pretty easy to tease him, since he was talking to them and all…

Then "Pony Boy" led us to a little bridge covered in padlocks, like the ones that we had. He had all of us sit down on a park bench.

"The locks are a tradition," he explained, "When a couple falls in love they come down here and lock a lock onto the bridge and throw away the key." Then he got down on one knee, and pulled out a little jewelry box. Ann caught her breath. So did Annabeth. She was wearing a flowery fitted sleeveless dress, but not the tiny little straps. The straps were thick, like three fingers thick. It went to her knees and it was flowy and orange and yellow and red. Her hair was curled and pulled back in a clip Pam Beesly style. She looked perfect for a proposal.

"Annabeth I really love you. And I think you love me too, right?" Annabeth laughed and blushed. She nodded. "When I first met you we were just two awkward 12-year-olds. The first thing that you ever said to me was, 'You drool when you sleep.'" Annabeth nodded. "I thought you were so hot, and I was so embarrassed when you said that. I loved you then too, but then it was just 'Like-Like'. Our first kiss was in a volcano, right before I blew it up and let Typhon out, which caused a lot of bad things, but hey! You kissed me a least, which made me insanely happy…" I could tell he was nervous. The babbling… "And then the next summer you almost died. I was so scared, I couldn't even think. But Will- thank the gods for Will- saved you. And at the end of the war when we started dating officially you said that you'd never make things easy for me. Well, you are right. This is so freaking nerve racking." Annabeth laughed. But I could feel her shaking next to me, and knew she was nervous too. "So, to further our relationship and to solidify our love… Annabeth 'Wise Girl' Chase..." Then he flipped the box open. Annabeth sighed and laughed a little, but she was beaming. "Will you help me lock this onto the bridge?"

Annabeth leaned over and kissed him. Percy looked a little shocked at first, but then hugged and kissed her back hard, and then swooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bridge. Together they scrawled their names on it (Seaweed brain and Wise Girl) and then locked it on. Then Annabeth threw the key into the water. Percy let her down and they kissed some more.

Percy had one for Ann and me too. We wrote "Nico* and ~Ann" on it and then threw the key into the water too. But we didn't kiss. She just hugged me. And I hugged her back, a little to enthusiastically, because she squeaked and I let her go and said sorry, and she said that it's ok and that her boobs will be fine.

Then Percy and Annabeth told Ann and me to go swim in the pool. They went off to Annabeth's room and told us to leave them alone for a while.

Swimming was fun, but then after a while it got boring, and since we didn't want to walk in on anything (…) we just went back to my room. I let Ann borrow short and a tee shirt and she took a shower while I watched a Latvian news show with the English subtitles on. When I heard the shower go off I quickly flipped the subtitles to Korean. As soon as Ann came out I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. As expected, a knock came on the door.

"Uh… Nico. Can you turn the subtitles to English for me?"

"Sorry Ann. I'm stepping into the shower. I'm already naked." Lie. Lie.

I heard her sigh and flop down on the bed again. Once I came out she was watching a reality show with Greek subtitles.

"So much easier to read." She said.

After Percy got back we talked again, except this time it was me who started it. "I don't really want to know details, so don't give them."

"Nothing happened," He said, throwing his coat on the chair.

"What?" Well, he didn't look messy at all… "Then why were you alone?"

"We wanted to have some time to just us. And you know Annabeth. She's… conservative. We won't do that until we get married." I nodded. Typical Annabeth. "We watched some Latvian movie with Greek subtitles and made out."

Sounded nice to me…

ANN PLEASE DON'T READ PAST THIS LINE

* * *

><p>It was silent while he looked through his duffle bag for his pajamas. Then I broke the silence. "I wanted to kiss her."<p>

Percy stopped digging. "What?"

I sat on the edge of the bed. "When you were kissing Annabeth, it just seemed… so nice, and when Ann and I threw our key… I wanted the same. But I just hugged her too tight and hurt her by accident… Awkward, I know."

Percy sat down next to me. "I know what you mean. Annabeth kissed me first, so I'm not sure what to say. I know it's scary. I was totally freaked out about giving that speech."

"I could tell."

Percy nodded. "I was running the speech through my head all the way there. So, I don't have much brotherly advise, other than, when it's right, it's right and you shouldn't push it before it's ready. Then it'll be even more awkward than the boob-crushing hug."

* * *

><p>ANN CAN READ NOW<p>

We were pretty tired after that so we went to bed. Tomorrow we have to drive to Poland. Blah. Prius…

******Nico Di Angelo*******

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>AN: The bridge is a real place. I looked it up online and the story came to me. By the way, Percy WAS telling the truth. Also, _Looking For Alaska_ is a real book, and it is good, but it is a bit... innapropriate... So you should be at least 14 to read it/any other John Green book. ******

******And if you are a Nerdfighter (DFTBA) you'll know what I'm talking about...******

******THE FAULT IN OUR STARS! ************THE FAULT IN OUR STARS! ************THE FAULT IN OUR STARS! ************THE FAULT IN OUR STARS! ************THE FAULT IN OUR STARS! ************THE FAULT IN OUR STARS! ************THE FAULT IN OUR STARS! ************THE FAULT IN OUR STARS! ************THE FAULT IN OUR STARS!******

******Please review! We're SOOOOOO close! only 17 more reviews before someone gets to be in our story. So please review! (3 reviews before I post the next chapter)...******

******~April******


	29. July 9th, 2012: Poland

June 9, 2012

Nico:

Ann is still reading so I got to write again! No sarcasm there, since there isn't anything else to do. It took nine FREAKING hours to get to there!

There was this really cool building that I guess is for entertainment. I'm not sure what's inside. Percy said that we'll go inside of it tomorrow! I guess it's called Złote Tarasy, or something like that. I had to copy it down on a napkin that I got from the HARD ROCK CAFÉ! Yup. We went there for dinner and I got a tee shirt. I also bought Ann a little bear. She also got a shirt, as well as Percy and Annabeth. But the best part is, is that we all got different shirts.

By the time we drove there and ate dinner it was time to unpack and go to bed. But first we all crowded into the Boy's Room (my room) and watched Lady and the Tramp with Greek Subtitles. It was nice because Ann got to cuddle up on my chest, because we called the bed first. Annabeth and Percy had to take the couch. Not that they were paying all that much attention to the movie.

Nico Di Angelo* is excited to go see the Złate Tarasie tomorrow!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW! WE ARE 13 AWAY FROM 100! An will post if we get 3 reviews.**


	30. July 10th, 2012: Poland

July 10th, 2012

Ann:

Sorry, I've been reading. Good book, ya know? The reason why it took so long was because it was in English! Ah, hurts my eyes… and head.

Anyway, we visited the Złote Tarasy today, and listened to lots of amazing music. Annabeth wasn't really interested in the music though, she was amazed at the architecture, which- even I have to admit –was pretty cool.

We're staying here a couple more days. Tomorrow we are headed to Krakow, which we are taking a train thingy to. Supposedly, it'll be a two and a half hour ride, and we are going to see this place called "Old Town" and then after that, right next to it is this thing called the "Barbakan." I guess it's some European relic that's important. But, we're not there for that, we're there for the architecture. Go figure.

I want to write another list, but I don't know what to list about.

So I won't.

~Ann

* * *

><p><em>I know it's short. But at least I updated when I was told to. <em>

_And April, you may have gotten your date wrong last chapter. X) Good thing no one looks at that. Except now, wait- sorry. ;D _

_Review people! We're ten away! 100th reviewer gets to be in the stoooory, somehow. So, yupyupyup. _

_~Ann_


	31. July 11th, 2012: On the Road to Denmark

July 11, 2012

Nico:

We had to cut our time in Poland short. Early this morning, at 4:00 Percy and I were asleep in our actually comfortable hotel bed, when we heard Annabeth scream, then someone pounded on our wall. "That's no spider," Percy mumbled as he rolled out of bed and grabbed Riptide off of the bedside table.

I grabbed my Stygian Iron Knife and followed him out the door. Unfortunately, when I heard the door click shut I remembered that no one had grabbed a room key. And that I was in my boxers. So was Percy, but at the moment he didn't seem to care. At least I had decided to wear a tee shirt to bed.

Percy was in the process of trying to figure out how to bust open the door when it blew up. Annabeth ran/fell out of it. Percy managed to catch her before she crashed into the wall, so they both crashed instead. Then I had to stop laughing because another girl scream came from the room. Using deductive reasoning I concluded it was Ann, since Annabeth was tangled up with Percy next to me, and I rushed in blindly to save her. The smoke alarms were blaring and the sprinkle was going, but I just kept running. The clothes that I had on were sticking to my skin and there was water dripping off of my long hair and into my eyes and mouth, but I had to help Ann. And then I saw the Harpies. Two of them were attacking Ann from either side. Ann looked at me with an expression that said, "Help!" Like a boss, I ran in slow motion to help Ann. Epic music played behind me. I. Wish. It was actually pretty pathetic. I tackled the thing and tried to stab it. Unfortunately it was able to wrestle out from under me (TWSS) and take the advantage. The thing sat on my stomach as I swung my arms at it, trying to get a stab or at least a decent punch.

From what I remember (Which I cannot trust because everything that I remember is sort of fuzzy/glowy) the thing somehow got me over to the desk where I somehow hit my head on the leg of a table hard enough to knock me out. Like I said, I couldn't really remember when I woke up.

Percy and Annabeth were leaning over me. Percy was tapping my cheeks and yelling, "Nico! Nico!" I blinked confused, then said something to the effect of "I just died, didn't I."

"What?" Percy asked. Annabeth called for Ann to get the "Stuff", which at the time I thought was drugs, but was actually nectar.

"It was the teddy bears. I knew it. I shouldn't have trusted-" And then I threw up on my bare chicken legs and all over my boxers. Annabeth jumped back and Percy winced. From what they tell me, they gave me nectar and I passed out again. I woke up in the car, still wet and wearing my now see-through white tee shirt and blue plain boxers, stained with something that I hoped wasn't pee, because that would be awkward. Everyone was sitting on a towel.

"What the…"

"Don't ask…" Annabeth growled, reading my mind. I was wondering what smelled like vomit.

We drove until we found a McDonald's where Percy pulled out clean clothes for me out of our suitcases, which were hastily stuffed in the back, and we all changed. "What happened?" I asked Percy from the one stall in the bathroom. Percy had let me go first, since I had thrown up on myself. 'That was the stain…' I thought.

"Somehow _they_ found us and attacked us," Percy explained, sounding very frustrated, "And you ran in to save Ann and somehow ended up with a concussion." He told me what I had said about dying and not trusting the teddy bears. "So we grabbed out stuff and headed out as the fire department was showing up. And you've been asleep for a while. We had to tolerate the vomit smell for a while." They had decided to leave Poland because it was safest. Now that they found us they can call more backup. There were only two harpies, but a third showed up as we were leaving That one lived. So it was better that we left.

Ann had been wearing a yellow Mickey Mouse tee shirt and navy blue pajama shorts. When she came out of the bathroom she was wearing denim shorts and a green tank top. Both outfits looked adorable on her.

Annabeth last night had on brown short-short, shorts with rainbow polka dots and a green tank top with a messy bun from fighting. Now she had on a camp tee shirt and a green jacket to cover it in public. She wore capris.

I had on my hot basketball shorts and some random tee shirt. Same with Percy. Normal guys don't really care about what they look like, especially if you got woken up a 4:00 in the morning by hungry monsters and just barely survived.

I noticed that Annabeth had a big cut across her cheek. Ann had a black eye, which she covered with her teal sunglasses, which are HUGE, so therefore big enough to cover the bruise. Percy and I got off fine. We had no visible damage, though I was injured on the inside. We were lucky.

We drove. My head still hurt, but not as bad as it had. We ate lunch in the car too (MCDonald's). Ann was quiet. She sat with her feet tucked up under her, a hugely fuzzy blanket covering her lap. She was still wearing her sunglasses and from what it looked like she was staring out the window, her head resting on the seat. It wasn't until the ferry ride (Not bad. I'll explain later) that I was able to talk to her about what was wrong.

She was standing alone on the deck, leaning over the side. "Hey," I said. She nodded and turned back towards the ocean. "You ok?"

She sighed. "Yeah… You?"

"Well, I'm not sick," I joked. She laughed. "Are you feeling sick now?" She shook her head. "Then…"

She shook her head. "I… did something… bad."

I put my arm around her. "What?"

She let out a small sob, "I got homesick, so I… I… I… stole Annabeth's phone and called my mom."

It was awkwardly quiet while I figured out what to say. "Uh… You should probably tell Percy and Annabeth, because they're freaking out about how they were able to find us."

Ann thought for a moment, then let me lead her to them. I stayed back to give Ann space. When she came back she was crying. "You ok?" I asked. She collapsed into my arms.

"I got chewed out by Percy and then Annabeth." Naturally. I bet they were pretty mad. They had a date planned for tonight.

So, how I didn't get sick the whole way… Before we got on the ferry we saw this little gift shop that was selling shells and stuff from the sea. Percy went in and bought me five sand dollars. As each boat ride starts, he told me to throw a sand dollar into the ocean and hopefully Poseidon will be kind to me. It was also probably the nectar from earlier, and I don't really think it'll work next time. This boat ride nothing actually came up but I did feel sick still. I mostly tried to be strong, though, because Ann needed someone to hold her, which I did happily.

Now we're in Denmark! Earlier than we should have been, but oh well. Tomorrow we will do I have no idea what, but the next time I write we will be on our way to Germany. Now I get all of the car ride days! *Sarcasm* Hopefully Ann will fill you in on what happens.

Nico Di Angelo*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got stinging nettles for the first time during cross country today! I had no idea they hurt/burn/itch so much! Luckily some of the other girls who also got (but worse) knew what ferns to use. **

**WE ARE SOOOOO CLOSE! Only 5 more reviews! We could easily do it today. So don't hesitate! You don't want to miss your chance. Then we will be writing the 100th reviewer into the story. I'm excited! Are you?**

**Ann will post today's after we get three reviews! We really want to catch up so please review! **

**DFTBA **

**~April**


	32. July 12th, 2012: Denmark

_Oh my gosh… I apologize SO much! My email broke (yes, it actually did) and me being out of the house are the causes for this incredibly late chapter. I feel so bad, honestly. So, I'm going to try and make this chapter super long. 1,000+ words, okay? Just for you. (:_

* * *

><p>July 12th, 2012<p>

Ann:

Ug. I just feel bad right now. Mostly because I got us attacked and all that crap. But, I really miss Mom. It had been awhile since I talked to her, and she worries a lot. So I thought a two minute phone call wouldn't do any harm. But I guess it did. And Percy and Annabeth are mad at me, which is a first. I wish I just curl up into a ball and die, but I'm in Europe, and I don't think that will make anyone happier.

I'm so stupid.

Anyways, we're in Denmark today. We did lots of cool stuff, but I only half-enjoyed it because of the guilt. So, I will explain, in detail, what we did today.

First, we visited Randers Rainforest, which is three domes full of animals and rainforest stuff. Most of the animals are allowed to wander free in the domes. One dome is for South America, another for Africa, and the last one for Asia. We spent an hour in each one. We got to see snakes and look at some type of sloth from the top of the dome, and parrots and stuff. We didn't see any tigers though. There are tigers in the rainforest, right? Oh well.

Then we went swimming at this thing called Kærsmindebadet. It had this pool inside, and then you could go canoeing, and diving outside. That was fun, I guess, because we got to swim and dive and we even canoed for a bit. It made me miss home even more though, because I used to do all that stuff at the lake. Except, instead of canoes it was power boats.

Then we had lunch, and Percy and Annabeth wanted to be alone, so we had to get two separate tables. Not that I'm really complaining, but seriously? It's not like Nico and I are that annoying to be around… we're just fifteen, almost sixteen year old teens. They were the same way, not three years ago. So I think they need to give us a break. Anyways, it was nice to have lunch with just Nico. Although, without the other two there, there's nothing distracting me from figuring out what in the world I should do.

And for your reading enjoyment, did you know that the Danish people used to be, or technically still are, Vikings? I found that so cool, since I really like the movie "How to Train Your Dragon" I think the person Nico might be competing against (sorry, love you), is Hiccup. Anyways, scientists aren't sure whether to believe these Vikings actually went to go hunt dragons, or built ships to do the very thing. In fact, they thought that this was just as made-up as dragons themselves, but I guess they're slowly finding proof that it may be otherwise.

The Viking age ended with Christianity. I guess, that was when Greek mythology went down the drain too, which is sad, because it ACTUALLY exists.

I totally got off topic here.

So, after lunch, we just kinda hung out around town, looking at gift shops and normal shops and candy shops. And by "we" I meant Nico and I, because Percy and Annabeth had plans. It was fun though, because we were allowed to be immature without getting nasty looks from them. We just got nasty looks from the shopkeepers. We even got kicked out of one shop, because we went overboard.

It was all fits of laughter when we got pushed out quite rudely. You know, doubling over and laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. Not that it was really that funny, but at the same time, it was. I haven't laughed that hard in forever. After I calmed down enough to breathe again, I hugged Nico kinda suddenly… And I need to go into "Nico please don't read mode," right now.

**XXX**

I kissed him. ON THE CHEEK. Where the eff did that come from? It was impulsive, I guess, and I was happy I did it, for myself, but what if he got mad? What if he thought I was insane and didn't want to be with me anymore? So, this action is bringing me mixed emotions. I took a big step, a HUGE step, (well… in my mind, okay? Don't laugh), but I'm completely terrified that I totally messed it up. He was silent after that, and we stayed silent until we met up with Percy and Annabeth for dinner. How did I screw up that badly? Aphrodite, obviously you think that Nico and my romance- if you could call it that –was too easy, because we fought and now this. I feel like I'm being shunned. And if I had known I was going to be shunned/ignored/whatever-this-is, I would have left out the "on the cheek" part. So, obviously, this isn't making me feel any better at all. What's wrong with me?

**XXX**

Overall, today was very conflicted. Half the time, well, no, more like four fifths the time, I was sad and upset and ashamed, and the other fifth I was happy and having fun. As you can tell from my "all over the place" journal/diary entry today…

Maybe writing a list will help me take my mind off things for awhile…

Top Ten Disney Songs

10. The Hula Song  
>9. Not One of Us<br>8. Can You Feel the Love Tonight  
>7. Circle of Life<br>6. Upendi  
>5. Love Will Find A Way<br>4. Hakuna Matata  
>3. Be Prepared<br>2. We Are One  
>1. I Just Can't Wait to Be King<p>

And before anyone says anything, yes, they are all from Lion King One and Lion King Two. Because no other movies/songs from other movies are even worthy to be on the list. I know all these songs by heart, as well as many others, and I dare you to make fun of me.

I feel better now…

~Ann

* * *

><p><em>Don't mess with me for any typos. 1000 words was a lot more than I thought they would be. But, it was my longest chapter yet! So, yay! *pats self on the back* <em>

_And congrats to all you for 100 reviews! We lovelovelove you guys! _

_Review! Because, you never know, there might be another thing at 200... if we can get that high... _

_~Ann _


	33. July 13th, 2012: Dramatic Denmark

July 13, 2012

Nico:

Dear Ann, You are not allowed to read probably most of today's entry. I'm sorry, but I didn't read your box and I really hope that you don't read mine.

* * *

> <p>Oh. My. Gosh. I suck. <em>She <em>kissed _me_ first! After she did I couldn't stop thinking about how I was such a terrible person. And then Ann was all awkward too, probably because I was awkward. I bet she thought that I didn't like it. Oh, gods… She's probably mad at me… Oh, gods… Oh, gods… Oh, gods… Oh, gods… Oh, gods… Oh, gods… Oh, gods… Oh, gods… *Pant**Pant**Pant**Pant*… Oh, gods… Oh, gods… Oh, gods… Oh, gods… Oh, gods… Oh, gods… Oh, gods…

Yesterday when we got back to the hotel I didn't even go down to dinner with the rest of the group because I was pretty sure that if I ate anything my body would reject it. So I just lay on my bed freaking out.

Oh, gods… Oh, gods… Oh, gods… Oh, gods… She hates e because I waited so long. She hates me because I didn't kiss her back. She hates me because I looked awkward after she kissed me. She hates me because I didn't look happy, even though I totally was. She hates me because she doesn't think that I like her even though I can't stop thinking about her EVER! Oh, gods… Oh, gods… Oh, gods… Oh, gods…

Percy came back from dinner to find me in my miserable state. I was sprawled out on the bed, my right leg and arm hanging off the side of the bed, my left foot hanging off of the end. My left hand was covering my forehead, to both hold my hair back and my tears in. I had to pee really, really super bad, but I was too… depressed (for lack of a better word) to get up and pee.

"I brought you some dinner," Percy offered, showing me a Styrofoam box. I grunted disapprovingly. He set the box down by the TV and sat on the bed next to my head. "Ann was quiet at dinner, and since there's not much that can shake you so much that you don't want the lasagna that I brought you, so by putting those two things together I can ask… What happened between you and Ann?"

I looked at him and then at the box by the TV. "You brought lasagna?"

"Your favorite," nodded Percy.

I thought about it, but decided against it. "Never mind…"I said to myself, then remembered Percy was there.

"So…" He prompted.

I finally moved out of that uncomfortable position. I rolled onto my stomach and threw my head into a pillow. "Shush kush mah shik…" I mumbled into the pillow, slobbering all over it.

"What?"

I rolled my head over just enough to say, "She kissed me on the cheek," so that it was comprehendible.

"Why is that bad?"

I turned my head all of the way over to glare at Percy. "Because I'm a bad boyfriend for not doing it sooner. I'm a bad boyfriend for not realizing it sooner that she wanted to do that. I'm a bad boyfriend because afterwards I was all awkward and now she hates me because she thinks that I didn't like it, therefore not liking her." I rolled my head back. Saying it out loud was a lot harder than thinking it. Tears were starting to form in my eyes…

Percy sighed. I thought he was going to say something sassy when… "I know…"

"What?" I turned my head just enough for him to be able to hear, so that I didn't have to show him my face that was wet with slobber and tears.

"Annabeth… kissed me first too. At first I thought my brain fell out of my ears, but then I was freaking out inside that she did it first. But it doesn't really matter. And it doesn't make you a bad boyfriend."

"Well, that's how my brain works," I mumbled again.

Percy stood up. "Well, if you need anyone, I'll be watching Cars on the couch over there. If you want you can eat your dinner by the TV."

"I'd throw it up…" Mumble, mumble, mumble…

"Then, if you're feeling better."

I lay there for a minute longer, letting it all out on the pillow (the crying, that is) and then I decided to get more help. "Percy…. Percy…." I moaned.

He came back over. "Yeah?"

"Does she hate me?"

Percy shook his head. "I think Ann of all people would understand. And she really, really loves you Nico. I could tell, because she missed you at dinner. Just the way she looked was sad, not angry. I think you're freaking out too much over this."

I wormed my hands under my face, and after I dried it I walked towards the bathroom to get cleaned up. Percy followed with a washcloth and hand towel. He wiped my face off and then I had to kick him out so I could take an extremely needed pee.

Then I sat and ate dinner while watching Cars (Greek subtitles). I had worn myself out worrying and from laughing earlier. I didn't get to finish the movie. And this morning I woke up still on the couch, but with a blanket and a pillow from the bed. Percy was still asleep. I silently thanked hi and fell back asleep again.

* * *

><p>Today Percy and Annabeth announced that we were going to be touring this old house called Gammel Estrup. Yeah. That's my dream day. Walking around a house. Turns out that the house was pretty cool. It was really big and it had this big moat around it. I would have had more fun but things were still weird.<p>

Nico

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for any typos. It's a little hard to type right now... So review! We want to get to 200! Thank you so much for your previous reviews and congradulations to I'm A Weirdo Deal With It for being the 100th reviewer. We hope that you'll still continue to read and review! **

**Ann will be posting again later today! We want to catch up. The reason why we're so behind is because of a glitch in Ann's computer. I'm not sure if she already tody you that... But anyways, that doesn't matter because we're going to catch up!**

**DFTBA**

**~April **


	34. July 14th, 2012: I Have No Idea

July 14, 2012

Ann:

You know what the X's mean Nico. Sorry.

**XXX**

I've decided to pretend I didn't do that, two days ago, because I can't stand the awkwardness. I also hate not talking to Nico. So, yea, I talked to everyone like nothing was different.

**XXX**

Not much to say other than that, actually. I'm kind of in a "mood" because of PMS. Watch out! But mostly I just feel bored and lazy. We're headed to Germany right now.

In other news, I've become strangely obsessed with Adam's Apples. Partly because I'm amazed that they even fit in their necks/throats. Also, they move when they talk or swallow or if their voice cracks. Especially swallowing though. At lunch, this was a conversation between Percy and I.

"Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you look up for me, please?"

"Okay…"

…

"Now swallow," I demanded.

"Why?"

"Just swallow"

"But wh-"

"SWALLOW!"

He did and I was entertained for about a minute. Annabeth and Nico looked at me funny, but didn't ask.

Thanks the gods. How embarassing would THAT be? Oh wait... Nico just read that.

Crap.

~Ann

* * *

><p><em>(; Review! <em>

_~Ann_


	35. July 15th, 2012: Ann, we're in Germany

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update. I hurt my arm and it's a little hard to type with tha cast thing. I'm sorry for any typos. **

* * *

><p>July 14, 2012<p>

Nico:

You are so cute. But I have to admit that was a little weird and awkward. And I don't really want to know about your… menstruation… and I am still confused about dresses and skirts? And I don't understand poetry. I'm too dumb. Sorry.

Today we woke up earlier than I wanted to, and went downstairs and ate Froot Loops and waffle. Though, eating was weird because I was super self-conscious. Then we got into Satina and drove for a long time until we got to this old castle. It was cloudy and cold and raining just a little bit. The castle was also gray and blended into the sky.

When we walked in there was a red carpet on the floor. The dimly lit room served as the place where you pay to go in. Percy paid and we started to walk through.

"Candy?" the man at the desk asked in a heavy German accent.

"Thank you sir," I said in the accent I had learned in Ireland, tipping an invisible hat. Ann politely declined. In Spanish! (de nada).

The castle was pretty boring actually. I though it would-be a lot cooler than it was. there were lots of suits of armor displayed and some medieval clothing, but other than that and the red carpet that was obviously from the 21st century, there wasn't much more than gray stone and occasional gray sky to see. and then we got to the top of a tower. It was a neat little room. It had a desk and a sofa (not original) and everything. Ann and I leaned over out a window and looked down at the courtyard.

"Look," Ann pointed. The bushes had no significance. So anyways, she was pointing towards a guy with a small girl who was struggling. She was pulling something in her hair. "Carmel..." Ann muttered.

And it was! Now her dad put down the camera bag her was carrying to help her get it out of her hair. "Wow..." I whispered, looking down at my own candy. Curiously, I popped it into my mouth. Immediately, I spit it out down out the window. It landed in the bushes below. See now they're significant.

There wasn't really much to see in that room. Percy, Annabeth, Ann and I were the only ones in the room, so I decided to have a little demigod fun. There was a signature book, complete with ball point pens. One sorta looked familiar... I grabbed one and waved it in front of Percy's face. "This is a pen." I said, mocking his voice. "This is a PEN."

"Haha. Very funny," Percy said, snatching the pen away from me and pocketing it. Mission accomplished.

Another bit of fun that I had (no offense) happened by accident. We were heading down the stairs when it happened. Klutzy, klutzy Percy. He somehow tripped and fell down a few stairs. He popped up again, but jumped on one foot swearing in Latin, Greek and... Was that Spanish?

Annabeth ran up to him. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Ah! Ow. No. It'll be fine, fine. Just a sprain." He winced as he tried his weight on it.

"Well, I have some nectar and ambrosia in the car. You'll be fine. Let's just get back to the car."

"No." My mind was thinking fast.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth was shocked.

"Mortal cures. Remember last vacation?" I let that sink in before continuing, "Now it's your turn. It's not that bad right?"

Annabeth's doubting expression suddenly turned. She smiled at me. "What do you say Perc?" she laughed. "I'll take you on a date, just you and me and dinner if you go through."

Percy, with much convincing, finally agreed, so I had to help Annabeth practically carry him to the car.

Then we went back to the hotel and watched television while Percy iced. And I helped him because I have experience. And I made sure he knew. And he does now.

Good day.

Dr. Di Angelo*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When I was, like, three my dad went on a buisness trip to Germany and he took me and my mom with him. One of the only things that I remember is going to a gray castle on a gray day and getting a peice of caramel form the guy at the front desk. When I was at the top of the castle I spit it out because it was GROSS and it got stuck in my hair and then I had to pick it out and it got all over my shirt and face. Hott, I know. I was only three, though. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~April**


	36. July 16th and 17th, 2012: I Knew That

July 16th

Ann:

Percy and Annabeth declared today to be a rest day. So we stayed in the hotel pretty much all day, except for lunch, and dinner.

We watched movies, and to keep the tradition going, (with Greek subtitles!)

Because of... Yeah... Nico and I sat next to each other on the couch, hardly touching at the beginning of the movie. But near the end, we were holding hands and I had my head on his shoulder.

So, relief.

Since it was a rest day, nothing really exciting happened today.

I've decided to write a small list to make up for it.

Top Five Things I Never Ever Want to Do:   
>1. Get drunk<br>2. Climb a mountain  
>3. Get fat<br>4. Be alone  
>5. Sky dive<p>

Bye!

~Ann

* * *

><p>July 17, 2012<p>

Nico:

Dear Kitty,

It's our first day in Amsterdam. Woo Hoo! There are a LOT of tulips here!

Annabeth had to drive today, because Percy hurt his left foot. After the whole ordeal at the castle we decided to get him crutches so that he could walk around Europe with us for the time it takes him to heal. With him out of the driver's seat we found out his choice selection of music and that Annabeth drives a lot more… Annabeth-ly. It was estimated that the car ride would 5.5 hours. After our 4-hour car ride, we went and got lunch, since it was about 12:30. Then we walked to the Dam Square (so many jokes waiting to happen) and we sat and ate our sandwiched near a statue.

Percy and Annabeth were saying, "Let's go sit on that Dam ledge!"

"Ow! I sat on a Dam rock."

"Gonna' eat this Dam sandwich."

"Zoë Nightshade… We miss you." Percy sighed.

I had no idea who _Zoë Nightshade_ was and when I asked, Annabeth replied, "Though hath never met thy?" And she and Percy cracked up again.

Apparently Zoë Nightshade is an inside joke. But the name sounded familiar. I just couldn't remember why.

Annabeth was pretty impressed with the architecture of this building by the Dam Square called the Palace on the Dam. She began babbling in math and architecture language, and it all hurt my head so much that I just tuned out. It was once a Palace, but now it's just a government type building. Annabeth had to be literally dragged away from it, because she wanted to look some more, but we were out of time. Our tour was going to start soon and we still had to walk to get there.

After lunch we walked, and Percy crutched, 1.5 km (Those Europeans are converting me! Hah. Conversion pun…) to the Ann Frank House. We had to read it in English last year, but I didn't really get much out of it other than Nazis are bad and puberty happens. But when we went inside the "house" everything actually sank in. There was the office in the lover level, then we opened the bookshelf to find a door and stairs. The door was barely tall enough for me, and Percy and Annabeth had to duck. Their whole house was about as big as our hotel room, maybe a little bigger. It was divided by small walls. The beds in rooms were cramped together. The bathroom was kind of gross and the toilet was tiny. You would have to have pretty good aim to pee in that thing…

We were looking at the kitchen when it hit me. Zoë Nightshade. A Huntress of Artemis. Like Bianca. I wasn't sure what to think or do, so I pretended to look at stuff, and successfully knocked a chair over. I decided to get answers, rather than causing more damage.

"Uh… Percy?"

"Yes Nico?" He asked without turning around.

"Was Zoë Nightshade… well… was there any chance that she was a Huntress of Artemis. Like Bianca?"

He turned around and looked at me like I was going to have a freak attack or something. "Yes… She was Artemis' lieutenant when your sister joined the hunt."

I nodded. "But she died, didn't she…"

Percy got that far off look that he gets way too often. "_'And one shall perish by a parent's hand…_'"

"What?"

Percy snapped back to life. "Oh. Nothing… prophesy… Uh, yeah. She died fighting… a Titan and she… uh yeah… died. Annabeth never knew her or Bianca."

"Then how…"

"Do we have inside jokes about her?" Percy finished for me, "We told her about Zoë and she thought that the Dam thing was hilarious. Today was the perfect time to use it."

"And what about the 'Thoughest thy…' Thing?"

"Zoë still talked like Shakespeare and the whole journey we were trying to teach her how to talk normally. Annabeth found that funny too. She also may have met Zoë before the quest too, I'm not sure. I've never asked, but I'm not going to either."

After the Anne Frank experience, we walked/limped down the street to the head of a canal. There are lots of those in Amsterdam, but it was really pretty because it was just getting late and the sun was going down. Percy bought a yellow tulip for Annabeth and I got a blue one, because when do you see a blue tulip? We stayed there for a while and then walked all the way back to the hotel. We were pretty beat after that, and Percy was pretty sore (And I know because I had to listen to him complain AND find him Advil). I didn't even have time to take a shower or unpack or take off my street clothes or write this (I'm writing at breakfast today's tomorrow, actually… if that makes sense…) before I passed out. On top of the covers too. Luckily it was hot.

Yours,

Nico Di Angelo*

* * *

><p><em>*cackles* Here is what April wrote... <em>

**A/N: Hey guys! Today was my last day writing before I go on tour in Europe, actually. Ann will be posting my days until she has to leave too. I pre-wrote my days for when I'm gone, so it's still my writing, just it's Ann who's posting and writing the Author's Notes. There will be about four days where no one writes, because Ann will be gone too, so when I get back I'll post two a day until we're caught up. But while I'm gone I will be checking up on reviews, so please continue to write them! I'll see you in 10 days!**

**~April**

_In other words... lazy updater is in charge of everything! Yay! I'm already behind... *sigh* Sorry. I'll try and catch up tommorrow. I miss April... I'm also VERY jealous of April. I mean... everybody but me is in Europe. Ann and Nico and Annabeth and Percy and April and another one of my friends are all in Europe right now and it's NOT FAIR! _

_:( _

_Review please. It'll make me feel better. _

_~Ann_


	37. July 18th and 19th, 2012: Netherlands

July 18th, 2012

Ann:

You will NEVER believe where we got to go to today! Here, I'll list the three places and then describe them, all in detail just for you!

Except… "you" is Nico, and no one else will ever read this…. Huh.

Amsterdam Historical Museum AKA- Historisch Museum

Reypenaer Cheese Tasting Rooms

Boom Chicago

I don't even have to say anything past that and it already sounds like a fun day, huh? We took a bus headed down to the museum, which is normally a bad idea for four demigods. But Percy and Annabeth figured we all could handle it for three hours.

The museum itself used to be an orphanage, which kinda made me a little bit sad, but I got over it. There were these amazing paintings, and artifacts from medieval times to the present, all to do with Amsterdam's history, culture, and tradition. It has three floors, and is all presented in a very cool way. There was also this interactive thing, where we could listen to all Amsterdam carillons. (A type of church bell type thing). Anyways, SO COOL.

After that, Annabeth and Percy said we wouldn't be having lunch, which freaking Nico and I out a lot. No lunch? Whaaaaaat? But, it all turned out good in the end. Because we went to Reypenaer Cheese Tasting Rooms!

Now this place is about a hundred years old, and obviously, they make cheese. For about an hour, we followed an expert cheese taster (Hahahahaha. The thought of being an expert cheese taster amuses me SO MUCH. That would be such a cool job), and got to basically fill up on cheese! It's all aged naturally. There were six types of cheese to try, but we were allowed to take as much as we wanted. Muahaha. There was also wine tasting, but you had to be sixteen or older to try it.

Boo. One year away.

So Annabeth and Percy had fun drinking a glass of wine while Nico and I ate cheese. (I'm totally not complaining though).

After that, we hung out at the hotel for a while, and to get all fancied up, since our last thing started at six thirty, but I guess we needed to be an hour early.

It was Boom Chicago! It's this acting/improv/video/music show, which was absolutely hilarious. The show was called "Can't Dutch This" which had supposedly had old material, along with new.

Doesn't matter. We had an amazing time. Then we had to drive.

Bye!

~Ann

* * *

><p>July 19, 2012<p>

Nico:

Today we woke up in an apartment room at the Leopold II Bed and Breakfast in Belgium. The apartment room had beds for me, Percy, Annabeth and…! Ann! We got to be in the same sort of room again! The rooms were really nice, and so was the house. We went down to breakfast and ate the best waffles that I have ever had!

But then we had to get in the car and drive 6.5 hours (Estimated: 7 hours) to Munich. Ann and I played I Spy, and Percy even joined in! We hit some traffic around Munich and Annabeth got super annoyed. Gods… she can be soooo annoy-… Wait. I'm not going to do that!

Then we went to stores and there saw sights to see. We went to the Odeons Square and had a snack and then we took a bus to this really old, cool building (because Percy's a wimp and didn't want to walk/crutch). It was called the Frauenkirche München. Annabeth was very impressed with the architecture… again… Later, after dinner we went to the Hofgarten, which is a garden with pathways which are very straight. In the middle is a… thing… called the Dianatemple. After dinner we went back to our separate hotel rooms and got all dolled up to see a play at the nearby theatre. Ann looked so beautiful. I didn't really see much of the play.

*Nico di Angelo

* * *

><p><em>Yay! I caught up! Boo yah! <em>

_By the way, ALL of this is true. (At least, Ann's day is). I had to research and research and research. I even looked up the actual schedule of Boom Chicago and that was the show playing on July 18th. _

_So yeah. _

_Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review. Thanks, ya'll. _

_~Ann_


	38. July 20th and 21st, 2012: Belstria

July 20th, 2011

Ann:

Belgium! Basically, lots of touring and sight-seeing and blah blah blah. We went to some instrument museum, which I had to admit, was pretty dang fantastic. And then the "Grand Palace" and a few other museums, but it kinda is all the same after a while.

You know what I'm excited for? I'm excited for France. And Italy. And Greece. But lets see…

Sixteen days 'til Greece.  
>Twenty-four 'til Italy.<br>And twenty-nice 'til France. Or should I say Paris?

I'm in no mood to write otherwise. The fatigue is catching up to me..

~Ann

* * *

><p>July 21, 2012<p>

Austria… Percy was able to take god drugs today and now he is all better! Now we can get places faster.

Today we drove down to a quiet, secluded spot on the Wein River and played there for the whole day. It was amazing. Ann wore her forest green bikini (hottttttt) with her swimming shorts. Annabeth had on an orange one that I saw Percy ogling at. It was a little creepy to see him looking at her like that until I realized how I was looking at Ann…

MORE PERSONAL STUFF. I WOULD LIKE IT TO BE KEPT PRIVATE PAST THIS LINE. Please?

* * *

><p>I know it was probably all hormones, but gods! It was so hard not to rush over to her and kiss her on the mouth. I had to dunk my head under the water a few times to restrain myself. It was so difficult. But Ann is SOOOOO confusing.<p>

Does she want to kiss?

*Well, she gets uncomfortable holding hands and hugging in public, but  
>*Then again, she did kiss my cheek, but that could have been<br>*A rush of hormones like I had today at the river, but possibly  
>*It was another clue, but<br>*I usually misread her clues. Like the riddle I thought MIGHT be a kiss, but now I'm thinking more of something to do with dancing. I want to kiss her so badly that I'm misreading her riddles and clues. And THAT'S why I don't analyze poetry.

This time I didn't consult Percy. He has been a big help, but this time I need to figure it out on my own.

* * *

><p>DONE WITH THE STUFF…<p>

We were going to be headed to Hungary today, but Percy was feeling like he should go play in the water. I am going to miss Hungary, but I do admit, I had a blast.

Nico Di Angelo*

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry. Hit me with a stick or something. I suck at updating when I supposed to. *sigh* Babysitting, and studying for my driving test that's tomorrow that I NEED to pass otherwise I'm gonna be in a heap of trouble, and practicing Linus (Linus is my -new- bassoon), because I have an audition and I'm headed to a huge music camp in... three days. <em>

_But I still apologize. _

_Review and give me inspriation to update tomorrow. Seriously. _

_~Ann_


	39. July 22nd to July 30th

July 22, 2012

We drove to the Czech Republic today. It took 3.5 Hours, exactly what it was supposed to because it was Percy driving. Ann won't be writing for a few days. After I wrote (lunchtime) we were playing in the water again (I know! I was in the water. Huge accomplishment!) and Ann fell of something and hurt her wrist. It was her right one and all too, so she can't write. That's why I offered to write for her. She'll be taking the same challenge as Percy did. We have her wrist all wrapped up in neon yellow pre-wrap and tape for now and she is drugged up on Advil.

Today we basically looked around the city. I though a lot about… stuff… and so I missed a lot of the tour. Stupid me. If Annabeth knew she'd say, "You missed a perfectly good opportunity to experience the worlds different cultures! Blah, blah, blah! Talk, talk, talk!"

Well, since this is my journal for a week…

ANN DO NOT READ EVEN WHEN YOU'RE BETTER

* * *

><p>Yeah. We "dropped it". It's "over". We're "Done talking about it". But that doesn't mean that I'm "done" with it yet. I can't stop thinking about when she kissed me, and now that my head is done with the whole "oh my gods, she hates me" thing, I have been left with just wondering what she wants. I already wrote down my thoughts about if she wants to kiss or not, so I can skip that. But there was this thing Annabeth showed me today that got me thinking again. It's from Seventeen Magazine, and she probably showed me because of what's been happening. It was giving tips for abstinence (probably another reason why she showed me…) and one of them was to "Go slowly" meaning that you don't run the bases fast, just to get stuck at third, that way there's always something "new and exciting". So far, Ann and I haven't even gotten to first, so I think we're good. I really expect this relationship to go far, so I think I'll wait until we hit 2 years before I make a move. And if she's the one to make the move… well… I would be fine with it, though I really, really, really want to be the one to.<p>

* * *

><p>ANN CAN READ NOW<p>

Oh. Fun fact. Ann is from the Czech Republic apparently, or at least her ancestors were.

*NICO

Jul 23, 2012

Nico (even though it's Ann's day):

Today we were in Trencin, Slovakia. We drove down from Brno, which took 2 hours. We got to Trencin at about 8:30 (so just guess when we had to get up), but Percy wanted first dibs on the line to get into the castle.

The castle was pretty gigantic. It is apparently one of the biggest in Slovakia. It was all made out of stone and it was at the top of a big hill. From the windows we got a pretty nice view of Trencin and the river that runs through it. After we got done with the castle (1:30) we got sandwiches and went shopping because we were out of conditioner for the girls and us boy needed food for whenever we were hungry. Annabeth also needed new camera batteries. We went to the local grocery store to get everything. We split up to get everything we needed. We bought stuff for dinner, and when it was time we grabbed a blanket and sat by the river while we ate. The sunset was really pretty on the water.

I have recently gotten permission to tell this story. So, the first day that Ann was on the Advil, we drove for about three hours then walked all over town, so pretty exhausting for a girl who is drugged up on Advil and who, apparently, didn't sleep much the night before even though she was on meds then to. We drove out of Brno for dinner to Prague (for some reason…). It took about two hours to get there, then we ate dinner, walked around some more, and left about two hours after we started. Then we drove two more hours back and finally got to the hotel at 10:15. It was a nice dinner though, and we got all dressed up for it and everything. But Ann had fallen asleep in the car and when Percy woke her up she was loopy. She was pretty quiet through the parking lot and lobby, but when we were walking down the hall to the elevator she stopped, looked directly at me and said, "America," the burst out laughing. We just dragged her along and kept walking. In the elevator she began playing with her bangs, going "Boop, Boop, Boop…" every time she flipped her bangs out. Annabeth dragged her right to bed after that. And when we told her today she said, "You're messing with me," but then she began to giggle…

*Nico Di Angelo

July 24, 2012

This morning we waked around Brno some more, bought some touristy stuff for our friends at camp, but then we had to get on the road. 3.5 hours later we were in Krakow, Poland.

So far, Krakow, Poland has had the most impact on me, but it's so hard to explain. But there is a word that somewhat sums it up. Auschwitz. Today we walked around a concentration camp, so you can imagine that today's update won't be too funny.

There were railroad tracks leading into the camp and the rest was brick walls, too tall to climb. The "houses" were tiny, and the walls were lined with bunks, stacked three or four high. But more than one person slept in each. I can just imagine how cramped this tiny place was. Another place we went was the room where they took all of the Jews to "Shower". Then they gassed them and took the bodies to a big furnace where they cremated them. And the worst part is, is that they had Jews clean it out. Free labor, you know. It was just wrong… The thing that really got me was when we started looking at all of the graves. Gods, there were so many. And… I don't even know how to describe it… Just a terrible, terrible feeling. Like, how could _anyone_ do this? Really. It's just so awful.

I couldn't stop thinking about it all through dinner and I had a hard time falling asleep.

I turned over once again, this time facing out towards the window. I just stared until behind me Percy said, "Terrible, isn't it?"

I nodded, "It is."

Nico

July 25, 2012

Nico:

More car rides. I hate them. I just wish we could teleport everywhere. Or shadow travel. It would make everything easier. 5 hours from Poland to L'viv, Ukrane today. After we got there we weren't up for much more than swimming in the pool. That was fun. Ann and I played "Alligator Tag" which we had just made up. Basically, it's tag, but instead of running you're swimming and the person who is "it" is the alligator and they tag you by clapping you in between their outstretched arms. It was fun.

Nico Di Angelo*

June 26, 2012

We got to test how much of a geek Annabeth is today. Percy told us that we were going to some market at a square, but when we pulled up outside of the Shevchenkivskyj Gay, Annabeth totally flipped out. I have never seen her more excited about anything. She was jumping up and down and screeming, and she even skipped all the way through the parking lot in was hopping up and down in line. The Shevchenkivskyj Gay is an open-air folk archatecture museum and we managed to spend our whole day there. Even lunch, oh wait. We didn't have any. Also, I had to pee really, really, really bad, but I had no idea where the bathrooms were AND Annabeth didn't want to stop and help me find them. So Percy sent Ann and me off. It was really awkward. We finally found them and when we got back about twenty munutes later she was still in the same general area. I have no idea why she has to analyze every single little thing here!

Finally, we left for dinner, but all Annabeth talked about was math stuff and angles and geometry. But the nice thing was that Ann kicked off her shoes and put her feet on mine under the table! Happy…!

Nico DiAngelo!*

July 27, 2012

Nico:

Chernivtsi. We're here today, in Romania tomorrow. To take advantage of our only day in Chernivtsi, we went to the theatre, which was supposed to be awesome. There was a statue of the founder outside. We went to see an opera called Rigoletto. I didn't see much of the opera though, because Ann was all excited about the background music. "Oh my gosh! There are TWO bassoons!" "Ooh! Basson solo!" "Oh my gosh. Listen to that flute player. Oh! She's playing piccolo now!" "Ooh! Oboes!" It was cute how excited she was getting about instruments. And get this: She doesn't play an instrument.

Nico Di Angelo*

July 28, 2012

Today we were in Cluj-Napoca, Romania. And nothing happened. This is getting really boring. The writing every day, I mean…

Nico Di *…

July 29, 2012

I am taking a break today…

Nico

July 30, 2012

Nico:

Now we're in Bucuresti, Romania and we went to the Bucharest Zoo after being in the car for 6 hours.

Ann and I got to go off on our own. The best part of the day was when we were walking by the penguins. Now, Ann has penguin pajamas, a penguin pillow, penguin sheets, a penguin blanket, countless penguin shirts, and a doll name Rico. Also a penguin. So when we got to the penguin exhibit… "Oh my gods! They're so cute! Oh my gosh! Wow, Nico! Look at them! Oh, they're so cute just standing there looking bored. Awwwwww… Aren't you adorable?" And I was thinking, 'Aren't _you_ adorable!'

We stood and watched the penguins for a while longer, then we grabbed some ice cream from a nearby vendor and then watched the penguins some more while Ann babbled about penguins and Madagascar and Rico. And I sat there happily eating ice cream and holding her hand, listening contently to the cutest girl in the world.

On the way out we met up with Percy and Annabeth and while the girls stopped in the bathroom I bought Ann a penguin necklace. It was really cute. Sterling silver with black and white accents. I gave it to her after dinner. The happiness that I could see in her eyes as I clipped it around her neck stayed with me all night and that's all I could think about.

*Nico


	40. July 31st and August 1st: Serbia and

**A/N: April here. Sorry that we're so behind. I left for Europe, then Ann left for her thing, when I came back I slept, then Ann came back and got her wisdom teeth out, then I left again on the trip that started Nico's Summer Diary, and then I got back and I wrote.**

**Our good friend Robyn posted the last chapter for us, so THANK YOU ROBYN! After I got back from Europe and before I left again I was able to catch up some. When I was on the trip I had five minutes to be on the computer and I just had enough time to post it in the DocManager. Robyn got on and posted for us so Thanks!**

**In other news… WE ARE BEHIND! In fact, we are 16 days behind. We will do our best to catch up, but we are pretty far behind now. What matters is getting the story done. We will post, but it's not going to be on the actual day like it has been in the past. Sorry. **

**More news at the bottom! Please enjoy. The story, not the news... Well, it is good news... **

**Just, enjoy the story. **

* * *

><p>July 31st, 2012<p>

Ann:

Aww, Nico.

And I say that for several reasons. I'll hit all of them.

1) You made another, "Do not read past this line thing" and it makes me want to bang my head against the wall. It's like you're taunting me. Not fair…

2) Okay, seriously? It's not like I'm THAT weird. It's called MED-I-CINE. And I think I was also a little tired too, okay? So, no making fun.

3) Thank you for the necklace. I love it, a lot. I wore it today, and I will again and again and again. So, thank you!

We didn't really do anything today. We were in Serbia… and… Yup!

~Ann

August 1, 2012

DO NOT READ

* * *

><p>Just for you, sweetie. Just for you.<p>

* * *

><p>YOU CAN READ NOW<p>

Now that I have that out of my system… We're in Greece! This morning we woke up at 4:30 to drive from Belgrade, Serbia to Kozani, Greece. We left at 5 AM, so we were able to make it to Kozani by 2:00.

We just toured around today. There wasn't much to see. There was this statue called the Monument to Women Partisans that Annabeth was very impressed with. The landscape was very nice. It was pretty. Percy said that tomorrow would be cooler, because we will be staying in Athens! And Ann gets to write about it first… Lucky.

On the ride Ann and I decided to play "Never Have I Ever", which is pretty simple. You state something that you've never done and if anyone that you're playing with has done that they drink. We drank water but usually it's… yeah… So we started playing about two hours into the ride after everything had gotten SOOOO boring. I went first.

"I have never peed in a pool." Ann and I both drank. (That's another thing. You can say stuff that you _have_ done, but you have to drink too.)

"I've even thrown up in a pool," She said, wiping her mouth.

"Eww! Tell me!"

"Well, I was at a class swimming party, but it wasn't at the school or even a public pool. One of my classmates was filthy rich and they had an indoor pool, like YMCA size." Percy sighed. I could imagine his dreams of having an indoor pool. "So we had hot dogs with ketchup and chips and soda and such, and I was swimming and I accidentally drank the water. Well, I started gagging and it all just… came up, I guess. No one noticed so I swished the water around and it disappeared, because it wasn't a lot. But it was still gross."

"Nasty! Your turn."

She played dirty, saying something that happens to all teenage boys, so I drank and got her back with some girl issues. "Ok. No more targeting," I said, after she drank.

We played some more. "Never Have I Ever" is a great way to find stuff out about people. After awhile Annabeth joined in.

"I have never cross-dressed," Annabeth said. Percy grabbed her water from her and took a big gulp. We all laughed.

"When?" Ann shrieked.

"A few summers ago I was at Paul's sister's house and I was hanging out with my cousin, Katie, and we wanted to play a prank on Paul and Mom and Sophia (his sister). So I put on one of Katie's shirts and skirts, and we put a wig and make-up on me, and I stuffed my shirt with Kleenex, and then I hopped the fence and walked around the block. Then I walked by, pretending to be Katie's friend, Cheyann. No one was fooled."

We found out that Annabeth has skinny dipped in the lake at Camp, which even Percy found surprising ("I lost a bet," she said, but didn't give any more information) and Ann has licked some interesting things. Like the Washington Monument. And the Empire State building. And the KOA where she used to work. And a cat. ("Truth or Dare.") She said she also had to lick the TV while her mom and Larry were watching ("Same day") and she had to lick the bottom of her boot after jumping in puddles all day. ("In Forks. Also Truth or Dare.")

Pretty soon I had drank all of my water and I had to pee pretty bad. We stopped at a gas station and I called first. Percy bought some more water and when we got back in the car we kept playing. Needless to say, we made quite a few stops, so we got there two hours later than we had hoped. But it was so worth it!

Nico Di Angelo*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Waaaaaay back, probably when Nico and Ann were in Germany, Ann and I decided that we would have something special in Greece. Now we can't tell you what exactly it is, but if you send in basic character info we will put you in the story. **

** We need:**

**Character Name**

**Gender**

**Appearence**

**Favorite color/Clothing Style (optional)**

**Personality**

**Godly Parent (If applicable)**

**Anything else important?**

**We would like this soon. We have 8 more days in Greece, but we are hoping to be done with this by day 4. You can review this in (which is preferred) or PM it in.**

**Also, we still like reviews!**

**~April**


	41. August 2nd and 3d: Athens

August 2nd, 2012

Ann:

Okay, I really hope that wasn't a big secret. Because I read in-between the "DO NOT READ" lines that time.

I'M SORRY!

At least my wrist is feeling 100% now, right? (Two days ago it still hurt a little).

Yes, never have I ever is a very fun fun fun game.

I'm feeling a little hyper right now. Just a little though. WE'RE IN ATHENS!

Oh, my gods this is so exciting! And Percy and Annabeth said that tomorrow, something super exciting is happening. But they won't tell Nico or me what it is. Boooooooooooo.

We got to visit the temple of Zeus. Which was really weird, actually. I mean, there was nothing like that in the U.S. and this is where Greek 'mythology' originated. Greece. But it was also quite a bit of fun, since we all go to show Zeus how much we love him.

…

We visited a few more temples, and since we had some more inside info than other tourists, I think we had a more… enlightening experience.

~Ann

* * *

><p>August 3, 2012<p>

Percy:

My first day writing in the journal. So far, it has been pretty hard. Even though I'm only three sentences in...

My thoughts on Athens: How is an _olive tree_ cooler than a _salt-water fountain_? Other than that it's a beautiful city. Annabeth wanted to go to the Parthenon, naturally, so that's where we spent the day.

Now, I've been to the Parthenon in Nashville, Tennessee before, but the Athenian Parthenon blew it out of the water. It was so old and the location was much better than ours. It was so huge.

Annabeth went right in and knelt by the statue of Athena, and I wondered, off task, what she was praying about. Probably what all Demigods hope for. Then Ann knelt, so I did too. 'Please, Lady Athena,' I prayed, 'Please give me a chance. Please don't blast me for being with Annabeth. I promise to protect her and help her with her life.' An owl flew over and pooped on my head. So much for that. But I wasn't done yet.

'I know I'm Poseidon's Son, but I can still be a good person. I would do anything for her, Lady Athena. Please…'

No more owls pooped on me, I didn't get blasted out of the sky, so I took it as a good sign, or at least a better one.

Nico was laughing at me. "Haha. Poop." He said, cracking up. I looked up at my bangs, just in time to see a big while glob of it running down my hair. It fell with a splat on the ground. Ann looked now and began to laugh.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"Owl pooped on me." Another blob fell.

Annabeth finally looked up. "Oh gross."

I shrugged. "Sorry girl. You're stuck with me, no matter how ugly I may be."

She laughed, but I could tell that her eyes were shiny. "Let's get you back to the car and cleaned up." We walked back and I toweled off my head then Annabeth stood on her tiptoes and poured water on my head, then toweled it some more. "Go on ahead," she said, "I'll put this away."

Nico and Ann took off instantly, but I hung back. Something was wrong. Annabeth folded the towels, set them down, folded again, set them down, repeat. She wiped at her eyes. I walked down to her, not realizing it until I was practically there. My ADHD spoke fore me. "Everything alright?"

She looked at the towel intensely. "Good." But even in that one word her voice was all over the place, like mine in eighth grade. Then the sobs came. She collapsed into the trunk and dropped the towel, burying her face in her hands. I sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"She… she talked to me about… about everything… about you… and… and my quests… and training and college and… oh, Percy…" There was really nothing to say, nothing that could comfort her, so I just rubbed her back. I knew the feeling. When Poseidon had spoken to me I had always felt like crying. The life of a Godling is hard, and not just because of all of the monsters.

When she had gotten a hold of herself I helped her wipe her face off, then I hugged her. "You are always strong. Sometimes we forget that everyone has a soft side."

"We?" She asked, her face buried in my chest. I could feel my shirt getting wet from her tears.

"Ann, Nico… Me." She nodded. "It's ok." She kissed me, and once again I felt like I had just died and came back to life. Then she laughed and started to pull me back towards the Parthenon.

"Let's try this again. Maybe this time you wont get pooped on."

That only took two hours to write. So, you win Nico. That _was _hard [delete]. I promise to never challenge your manliness again. Or at least how writing in a _diary_… oh sorry, journal, affects your levels of man-ness.

Signing out forever!

Perseus Jackson

(The first and only, because I'm not going to give my kids the unfortunate name of "Percy". Do you know how much I was teased in Middle and High school because of it. Thank you mother.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We are going to start "The Surprise" in a day or two (well, a Nico day, so that's one post) so please get your character info in! We only have one in at this moment and we need more than that.**

**The reason I have been posting is that I have been writing the last day, so therefore, I post. But Ann says hi (**_hi!_**). **

**PLEASE REVIEW! We have only been getting reviews from Di, so thank you Di. **

****~April****


End file.
